


Prettiest Friend

by lunavelvet



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: "It hurts.""But I hear you heal fast."





	Prettiest Friend

0  
Barry Allen迷路了。  
这不是他头一次迷路了，毕竟穿越时间和维度的旅行是件精妙而复杂的事儿，稍有走神就会差上十万八千里——字面意义上的。  
所以刚刚那一瞬间看到的那是什么鬼。  
他喘着粗气从地上撑起身体，惊魂未定的向四周望去。那是一片不太热闹的街区，街灯昏暗，路边有零星的垃圾，看起来不是什么高尚住宅区。还好此刻没人经过。  
Barry Allen，又名地球一的闪电侠，迅速藏身路边房屋侧面的黑影里，长出了一口气。

“嘿。”  
下一秒钟他被一个声音吓得几乎灵魂出窍。他不确定自己是不是应该回头，考虑到他正身穿着红色的紧身衣，戴着面具，而且鬼鬼祟祟的躲在路边。他甚至不确定自己现在身处什么时间，哪一个维度的地球——他会被当成变态吗？  
“挺不错的……装束啊。”那个声音继续说，听上去挺年轻。“打算埋伏起来去吓唬某个人吗？”  
Barry犹豫了三秒钟，转了过去。  
昏暗的灯光让那个人的脸看起来模模糊糊的，但能分辨确实是个年轻人，也许还是个学生。  
“是……啊……”Barry挤出来一个僵硬的微笑。“糟糕的恶作剧，我已经开始后悔了。”  
“是啊，看起来怪热的。”男孩摸摸头，笑了出来。“你要吓唬的人是要从Scandals出来吗？”  
Scandals又是什么鬼？  
Barry努力把嘴角咧得更开了一些。“是啊，但我怀疑今晚可能没戏了。我还是……”  
他支支吾吾的试图搪塞过去，找个借口赶紧溜走。他不能再继续跟人交谈了，他也不知道这么做会对时间线有什么影响，他过去捣的乱已经够多了。  
“哈。”男孩干笑了一声。“现在才九点，没有人会九点就从Scandals出来的，伙计。”

所以Scandals到底是什么鬼？  
“你不打算进去吗？”男孩往前走了几步，从阴影里走了出来。现在他的脸被路灯照得能看清楚五官了。而Barry对着那张脸眯起了眼睛。  
怎么说呢，这个男孩长着一张校园恶霸的脸。说实话他挺帅的，眉骨和鼻梁高挑且完美的衔接在一起，眼窝深邃，嘴唇红润而饱满，咧开的嘴角露出来闪亮的白牙。他穿着一件简单的灰色Tee，肌肉在薄薄的衣料下面凸起来，显出美好的线条。他看起来就是那种在学校里作为校园偶像呼风唤雨的材料——当然成绩也许不太好，需要在下课时间把像Barry这样的书呆子推来推去摁在墙上略做威胁才能完成作业。总之，他熟悉这种人，他一辈子都躲不开这种人。  
“我想我还是回家吧。”Barry在面具下皱了皱眉，尽量不从声音中透露出敌意。  
男孩居然笑了起来，他的笑容有种莫名的感染力，却又透着让Barry讨厌的自负。  
“胆小鬼。”他嗤之以鼻的说，然后抬起手摸了摸鼻子。“你们这些基佬都是。”

Barry Allen大概石化了至少五秒钟才反应过来他听到的评价。  
基佬？等等，这是从哪儿说起的？是紧身衣和面具的问题吗？不不，这也不是他头一次这个打扮被人看见了，这样的评价从未有过，这不是一个自然而然的推论。那么……  
Scandals。  
他们的对话里出现过的这个神秘地点，他似乎被认定在等某个正在里面鬼混的人，还身穿紧身衣头戴面具鬼鬼祟祟的藏在阴影里……  
很好，所以Scandals是个gay bar。  
“不……不是……我只是……”Barry挫败的试图辩解，却不知从何说起。也许他应该先去换身衣服？或者至少把头套摘掉……说到底他在哪儿？至少这是一个没人认识穿红色紧身衣的极速者的地方。要么是另一个维度的地球，要么是同一个地球上信息闭塞鸟不拉屎的什么小镇……  
他耳朵里的通讯器还是一片寂静，时不时的闪过一声嘶嘶的噪声。  
他真的不应该再浪费时间跟一个臭屁的小鬼解释自己的性取向了对不对。

如果有什么办法能先证明一下自己所在的地方就好了。  
比如……找到一个他在地球一上认识的人的二重身？

Barry的思绪被身后传来的另一声干笑打断了。  
他转过去，背后那个人的脸背着光线看不大清楚。但Barry背后的汗毛却根根分明的竖了起来。  
他认识那个声音，他熟悉那个模糊的轮廓，他甚至能从那声干笑中分辨出其中隐藏的一百种潜台词。  
他现在十分确定自己不在地球一上了。

Barry Allen一把摘下了自己的头套，他蓬乱的深棕色头发暴露在空气中，散发出一点儿汗味儿。他的脸因为不久之前的高速运动和此刻的震惊而泛出红晕。他的瞳孔猛的收缩了一下，然后慢慢的回复成原来的大小。  
这一切都显得有些尴尬。

“喔。”正对面的男孩发出一声接近哨音的惊叹。  
他深棕色的头发被仔细的打理过，身上的Ralph Lauren马球衫散发出衣物柔顺剂的清香。他高高的扬起了那对浓密的眉毛，那对虽然此时分辨不出颜色，但是Barry百分之百确定是灰绿色的瞳仁正闪烁着狡黠的光芒。  
“这也太狗血了吧……”男孩开了口，声音比Barry略尖一点儿。“所以我爸或者我妈果然在外面有猫腻？还是说我有个失散多年的……哥哥？”

不，就算是双胞胎哥哥也不会跟你长得如此一模一样的，少年。  
Barry Allen深吸了一口气。  
“这很难解释清楚……我不是你哥哥……我是你。”他看到对面那个年轻版的自己迅速翻出了一个大白眼。“你叫Barry Allen吗？我是说……我叫Barry Allen。”  
“所以你是我妈那边的亲戚？”少年仍然闹不清状况，但却迅速挂上了一个假笑。“Allen，哈？”  
啊，讨厌的平行世界，复杂的亲缘关系……  
Barry的背后再次传来了另一个少年的声音。“这到底是什么情况，Seb？”

所以，Barry Allen不仅穿越了空间维度，大概在时间上也往回穿越了几年。而他现在所在的这个地球上，他的二重身还是个高中生——一个精心打扮，与校园恶霸是朋友(很大可能自己也是)，脸上永远挂着假笑的青少年。  
闪电侠重重的叹了口气。  
“我叫Sebastian。”那个一脸假笑的自己开了口，伸出了手。“Sebastian Smythe。你背后是我朋友Hunter Clarington。”  
Barry不情不愿的握住了那只手，同时听到背后传来一声“嘿”。他耸了耸肩算是回应。  
“说真的，比起泡吧，我们也许应该先听听这位Allen先生怎么说。”Sebastian的假笑仍然碍眼的挂在嘴角。Barry舔了舔嘴唇，把头发揉得更乱了。  
“我的事说来话长，但是首先你们俩在这儿干吗？”他努力摆出一副成年人的面孔，没什么底气的质问道。“就算没有门禁你们也不该在这个时间还在外面乱晃吧，这附近看上去可不是什么安全的街区。”  
Sebastian越过Barry，与Hunter交换了一个“我去，这傻逼在说什么呢”的眼神。  
“当然是要去泡吧以及找乐子了，先生。”Sebastian捏着嗓子说。“门禁？你是活在侏罗纪吗？”

Barry真心想以个人身份造访一下这个地球的Henry和Nora Allen——先不论他们现在分别姓甚名谁——质问一下他们是怎么教育出一个这样的自己的。但是，再一次的，他的通讯器里响起了沙沙的噪音，这一次似乎夹杂了些人声。他的时间本就不多，何必要浪费在两个行为不端的小青年身上呢？就算其中一个长着一张跟自己一模一样的脸。  
“听着，Sebastian。”Barry开了口。“我没时间解释为什么，但你能告诉我现在是哪年，以及我在哪儿吗？”  
那对灰绿的眸子仿佛突然接通了电源的彩灯似的再次闪烁起来。“你在开玩笑？”他谨慎的问。“今天至少不是什么狗屎愚人节吧。”  
“我说过，这一切很难解释清楚——”  
“你倒是跟我解释看看啊。”  
“我说过了，我就是你，不同时空维度的你。”  
“你说的每一个字都像狗屎一样。”  
“你瞧，我试过了。我猜你物理学得不太好。”  
“嗬，所以另一个地球上的我是个书呆子？”  
“不光是书呆子，还是个可以教训你的书呆子。”Barry的忍耐快到极限了，他觉得有必要让这个一脸臭屁的小男孩明白，有些人和事不容嘲弄。他弯腰从路边捡起一个空啤酒瓶，举起了手，高频振动起来，轻而易举的把坚硬的玻璃瓶切成了两半。  
“酷。”Hunter先诚实的发出了一声赞叹。  
但Sebastian没有说话，他若有所思的盯着Barry那张与自己一模一样，也许只是稍稍成熟了那么一丁点儿的脸。  
“我仍然不是很明白。”沉默了一会儿他说。“你想跟我证明什么。所以你有超能力？”  
“我很快。”Barry简短的说。“大概是世界上最快的人。所以当我达到一定的速度，我能在时空中打开虫洞随意穿梭。”  
“你说你就是我，那么我也能有这样的能力吗？未来？也许？”  
“不，不是这样的。我想这个时空的你只是个普通的男孩子。”Barry柔和的笑了出来。“相信我，这没什么不好的。”  
Sebastian趸起了眉头。  
“好吧。”他再次开口，一面抬起手捋了下头发。“既然你这么说。你在这里干什么呢，Barry Allen？”  
“我没打算来这儿，我有别的任务。我在穿越虫洞的途中遇到了一点儿干扰，然后……我被抛到了这里。现在你能回答我的问题了吗？现在是哪年？我在哪儿？”

“你在美国。俄亥俄州，利马镇。”背后的Hunter先发出了声音。“以及现在是2009年。”  
“所以你确实穿越了吗，外星人？”Sebastian的假笑扩大了些。  
Barry皱了皱眉。“是的，我往前穿越了5年；以及是的，我们的地球上也有美国和俄亥俄州，但这不是我要去的地方；以及不，我不是外星人，我在跟你说英语，你就没从这点中得到点儿什么提示吗？”  
Sebastian不以为然的耸了耸肩。“随便你怎么说，总之你说的在我听来跟外星语也没什么区别。既然你跑错了时间地点，我想你得赶紧去赴约会了。别让你的白马王子等急了。”  
“第一，那不是约会；第二，我没别的意思，但我不会跟男的约会。”  
“喔，所以另一个世界上的我不光有超能力，居然还是直的？”Sebastian的笑容总算透出了一丝真实感。他居然是被这件事逗乐的，匪夷所思的年轻人。

“能帮我个忙吗，Sebastian？”Barry戴上了头套，把那张脸再度藏在了面具后面。“别对任何人提起今天晚上这件事行吗？”  
“哦，这你放心吧，就算我想说出去大概也只会被人当成神经病。”Sebastian又翻了一个大白眼。“所以你要……跑掉了？”  
“我已经迟了。”Barry迟疑着稍微凑近了一点，压低了声音说。“嘿，我不确定应不应该告诉你这个，但我觉得你最好小心点儿。我掉出虫洞之前看到一些不太好的画面——我想我就是被那个扰乱了才会来到这儿的。”  
“你说不好是指什么？”Sebastian挑高了眉毛。  
“我看到了自己——呃，现在我相信那八成是你——你不太好，应该说很不好。我不能说太多，那会干扰到时间线的完整性，相信我这很严重。”Barry的眉毛在面具后紧蹙在一起。“就……小心点儿，好吗？”  
Sebastian只是耸了耸肩。

“那么……”身穿红色紧身衣的极速者压低身体摆出来个夸张的起跑姿势，举起两根手指压在眉毛上。“有缘再会了。”  
金色的闪电一个瞬间照亮了Sebastian那张波澜不惊的脸，他灰绿色的瞳孔里映出那条模糊的红色影子，然后一切又暗了下来，被风带起的纸屑和头发缓缓落了回去，刚才的一切仿佛只是幻觉。  
Barry Allen消失了。  
“我说，那真的很酷。”Hunter吹了声短促的口哨，朝着Sebastian靠近了几步。“他可没让我保证别告诉任何人，对吧？”他的嘴角不怀好意的勾起来，形成了一个非常性感的坏笑。  
“我还是那句话，你当然可以告诉别人，只要你不怕被当成傻逼。”Sebastian扬起一只手随意的挥了挥，像是要赶走周围的什么气息。“我只是很遗憾他为什么要戴面具，毕竟他长了一张帅脸，对吧。”  
他俏皮的对着Hunter眨了眨眼，后者假装作呕了一下。  
“还去Scandals吗？”Hunter懒洋洋的问，一面把头发向后捋了一把。  
“干嘛不去，现在才九点多，好戏才刚刚上演。”Sebastian扯着嘴角。“不过我以为你不是很直吗？干吗这么饥渴的想去泡gay bar？”  
“因为那些直男去的酒吧查身份证很严，而且我也不讨厌那些漂亮的小基佬急吼吼的往我身上跳的样子。”  
“变态。”  
“随便你怎么说，只要你能把裤兜里那张假身份证给我。”  
“哦，你猜怎么着，如果你能在这儿给我口一管我还可以把那家店的酒都买给你。”  
“滚蛋，Smythe。你知道我不用求你，别逼我。”  
“好吧好吧。”Sebastian举起了一只手，另一只手从兜里掏出了那张假身份证递了过去。  
“乖孩子。”Hunter咧开嘴露出了一排雪白的牙齿，这仍然是那个让Barry Allen心有余悸的招牌恶霸式笑容——但不知为何，Sebastian觉得那很迷人。

他无法抗拒那个恶霸。  
这不是什么秘密，谁都知道Sebastian Smythe性别男爱好男，尤其是Hunter Clarington这种金发碧眼雄性荷尔蒙爆棚仿佛从CK内衣广告里走出来的类型。  
也许Hunter不止一次的宣告过自己的性取向“连一点点变弯的兴趣都没有”，那又怎样呢？至少对Sebastian来说得不到的才是最好的，而他也会不惜一切代价的得到他想要的。  
反正在此之前他也不会缺乏各种乐子。  
Scandals里激烈的音乐声重重撞击着他的心脏，刚咽下去的龙舌兰酒在胃里猛的蹿升起一股热浪，Sebastian闭上了眼，任凭那个“还算看得过去”的陌生人吮吸着自己的脖子。  
他需要这个，此时此刻。  
他真的需要这个。

 

0  
Sebastian信守了他对Barry Allen许下的诺言，没有把那天晚上遇到他的事告诉任何人。  
但就像他说的那样，并不是他想要做个诚实守信的人，只不过他清醒的意识到没人会凭空相信什么“穿着红色紧身衣跑起来带着电还能穿越时空的人”的故事。  
尤其是这个故事的主角还长了一张跟自己一模一样的脸。

他只是继续着自己在这个鸟不拉屎的乡下小镇上的生活，偶尔跟他的朋友发发牢骚，嘲笑一下学院里的直男穿衣品味糟糕到无法直视。  
“幸好道尔顿有校服，不然这些人简直是视觉恐怖分子。”他坐在公共休息室的皮沙发里，瘦瘦长长的腿搭在沙发扶手上，一面紧皱着眉头揉着自己的太阳穴一面尖刻的评论道。  
“你昨晚又喝多了？”他屈指可数的朋友之一Nick Duval好心好意的对他表示了关切，却只换来他一声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
“从来没有多不多一说。”Sebastian大言不惭的宣称。“我知道自己该摄入多少酒精才能更好的享受那些亲热。”  
Nick瞧着他脖子上那块深褐色的吻痕撇了撇嘴。他不想对Sebastian的私生活表达过多的关注，倒不是说他毫不关心自己的朋友，而是这位朋友属于那类不识好歹的人。他的每一句“你还好吗”“别总去泡吧了”“少喝点儿”都能成功的换回一串连珠炮似的人身攻击，从他的发型到他袜子的颜色，毫不留情。这没什么，他跟Sebastian认识得够久了，这不足以伤害他那“脆弱的感情”。他只是明白，当Sebastian不想交流的时候，你最好什么也别问。  
尤其是涉及到感情问题。

“下午的排练你能去吧？”Nick小心翼翼的转换了话题。  
“明知故问。我不去的话Clarington会放过我吗？”  
瞧，与第三个人提起那个人的时候，永远都是Clarington。刻意得生怕别人听不出来。  
“我们都知道他也并不能拿你怎么样。”Nick忍不住还嘴，然后抢在Sebastian再次开口之前打断了他。“也就是说你会去咯。”  
“……是的，我会去。满意了吗，娘娘腔？”  
“我只是觉得今天我们得把分组赛的歌定下来了，我们得听听你的意见。”  
“得了吧，就好象Clarington能听得进去任何人的意见一样。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，从沙发里坐了起来。  
Nick思考了一下，把那句“他只能听进去你的意见”咽了回去。  
他觉得今天Sebastian的心情似乎不是很好，他还是别往枪口上撞比较好。

Sebastian的心情的确不是很好。他前一天晚上在Scandals至少喝了三轮，苦艾酒和龙舌兰混在一起从胃一直烧干了他的脑髓。最后一次去厕所吐了个底朝天以后他就失去了记忆。他应该跟好几个人亲热过，脖子和胸膛的好几处吻痕说明了一切。他甚至应该如愿以偿的被口了一发，虽然对方的技术差到他已经不太有印象了。他记得的最后一件事情是Hunter一脸厌恶的走进厕所把他从洗手池边拉起来，对他说差不多该走了。  
所以是Hunter把他弄回宿舍的。  
一身酒气毫无意识的自己。  
八成还带着呕吐物的胃酸味儿。  
这一切不应该是这样发展的。

早上醒来的时候他头疼欲裂，在淋浴间里又是干呕又是撞墙的呆了半个小时以后他觉得好了点儿。  
接着他想起了前一天晚上发生过的荒诞的一切。  
那个穿得像个变态性虐者，还他妈有超能力的自己。  
那句意味不明的警告。  
还有对一切都表现得无所谓的Hunter Clarington。  
他伸手把淋浴的温度调低了，冰冷的水从花洒不断的滴落到他的头上皮肤上，他哆嗦了一下，觉得清醒多了。

 

0  
Sebastian第一次见到Hunter Clarington的经历并不是很愉快。  
虽然这个男孩比实际年龄显得成熟好几岁，胸肌大到几乎要撑破制服的束缚，而且脸上总是挂着那缕要命的，勾人的，性感的坏笑。  
他甚至还养猫！什么样的直男会他妈的带着一只波斯猫来上学！  
Sebastian几乎第一眼就用灼热的视线把Hunter扒了个光。他可不管后者在跟他握手的时候谨慎的说什么“我连一丁点儿变弯的好奇心都没有”，他只相信直觉，而此刻他的直觉正在体内疯狂的嚣叫着，卷起他全身的血液涌向一个特定的地方。  
但他可是个老手，他懂得如何故作轻松的寒暄，调笑，即便裤裆里的老二硬得像块石头。

“我想强调一下。”第一次训练结束以后Hunter示意他留一下，正合他意。“我在转学来这儿之前就听说过你的名声，令我印象颇为深刻。”  
Sebastian挑了挑眉毛，克制着没有让丝毫不乱的假笑露出任何破绽。  
“哦，我也许该说谢谢？”他用无所谓的口气说。  
“什么？不，我不是那个意思。”Hunter皱了皱眉头。“当然，我也听说过你的才华，但令我印象深刻的是别的，比如你的……生活态度。”  
“哦？”Sebastian危险的眯起了眼睛。“容我多嘴，也许你现在接替我成了林莺的团长，但这不代表你可以干涉我的私生活，明白吗Clarington先生？”  
“不，你误会了我的意思。”新任团长露齿微笑，湛蓝的眼珠闪烁出一丝狡黠。“我是说，我很欣赏你的生活态度。我想我们可以成为朋友——当然，不是那种朋友。”最后两个字出口的时候他颇为明显的撇了撇嘴。  
Sebastian的裤裆里仿佛吹过一阵冷风。他警醒的绷紧了下巴。  
“不管你听说过什么，我有自己的标准。”他的手在裤兜里攥紧成了一个拳头。“这个标准不会为你降低的，Clarington。”  
“叫我Hunter。”男孩耸了耸肩。“别让我觉得自己还在该死的军校里。”  
“好吧，Hunter。很高兴你能加入，我以个人名义祝贺你成为林莺的团长。”  
“我也很高兴，Seb，那么我们回头见。”Hunter的手搭上了Sebastian的肩膀，轻拍了一下然后迅速抽身离去。

-别他妈这么叫我。  
Sebastian看着金发男孩的背影消失在休息室的门口，他的假笑凝固在脸上。  
还有他的裤裆里可能又硬了。

 

0  
那以后他们的友谊发展得异乎寻常的顺利。  
Hunter前半生都在军校的摧残下几乎过着修道士一般清心寡欲的生活。但这并不代表他不向往那些灯红酒绿纸醉金迷。抛开他的长相不谈，他也只是个十七岁的高中生，荷尔蒙充沛到每天早上对着墙上的Scarlett Johansson的海报也能撸上一发。他来到道尔顿学院不仅仅是冲着奖学金和全国大赛的奖杯，他也需要补偿自己。  
而Sebastian Smythe正是那个合适的人。  
他相貌出众，家境优渥，在学校里呼风唤雨，在校外则有胆量胡作非为。  
就算他是个基佬，他仍然有能力带他去经历一切他所渴望的……刺激而放浪的人生。

他们在晚上一同溜出校园，用Sebastian搞来的假身份证混进那间著名的gay bar喝酒。Hunter从未怀疑过自己的取向，他很清楚自己只是在喝酒这件事上别无选择。每一次他都会接受各种挑逗和调戏，一开始他会动怒，后来也渐渐适应了。  
他会毫不犹豫的喝下来自陌生人的免费好酒，配合的抛个媚眼，甚至去舞池里来一曲贴身热舞。  
他是个出色的舞者，他享受别人对自己外貌的赞美，他喜欢免费的酒，仅此而已。  
如果说军校的经历给予了他什么，也许是克制。他在寻欢作乐的时候也从未失去理智，因为他清楚那会给自己带来麻烦。  
就像Sebastian那样。

他经常喝到神志不清，也有好几次被意图不轨的陌生人灌醉了拉去卫生间。Hunter自作主张的介入了几次，也有几次就那么随他去了。看起来Sebastian始终是享受这一切的，他玩儿得很开，就是这样了。  
但这一切总归会引起麻烦的。  
他听过Scandals的常客跟酒保怎么议论他。他们叫他“公主”。因为他长得漂亮，挥金如土，以及异乎寻常的刻薄。  
“他清醒的时候最好别去勾搭。”他听到一个常出没的中年男人这样跟生客说。“公主殿下嘴毒得能让你想把自己的脑袋拧下来扔到他身上。”  
“所以……”  
“所以你耐心点儿，等他喝醉。”男人用猥亵的语气压低了声音嘿嘿的笑着。“一旦公主喝醉了，他就能变成你的小婊子。”

Hunter不喜欢那个小婊子。  
他见过Sebastian眼神迷离的被人按在厕所潮湿的墙上交换唾液的样子，他有时候甚至会主动把腿缠上对方的腰，欲求不满的往前顶送着腰胯，以此渴求更多。  
他相信Sebastian在那里跟人来过不止一发，不止一个客人吹嘘过自己如何让“公主哭着求自己再来一次”，Hunter也并没有全部当真。他知道Sebastian就算喝醉了也“有自己的标准且不会降低”。但是就算在这乡下地方的狗屁gay bar里，也总能时不时遇到一个勉强够格的男人，是吧。

Hunter在又一个人贴上来搭讪的时候礼貌的说了不，对方似乎有些愠怒。  
“你是跟公主一起来的对吧？”那个小个子的男人应该也喝得不少了，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪着火光。“别太高看自己，金发男。公主很快就会玩儿腻的。”  
Hunter苦笑着摇了摇头，然后从吧台边站起来，开始在人群中搜索Sebastian的身影。  
他在舞池里没看到人，然后去了卫生间，经过了几对吻得难舍难分的交缠在一起的人体，在最里面的隔间找到了人事不省的Sebastian。  
“真是够了。”Hunter看着那个衣冠不整的坐在马桶盖上昏睡过去的男孩，眉头拧在一起。“我他妈的真是受够了。”  
他抱着胳膊犹豫了一会儿，认命的叹了口气，伸出胳膊去拽烂醉如泥的男孩。  
Sebastian顺势搂住了他的脖子，把全部体重悬吊在他的上半身。  
“滚蛋，Seb！你很沉！”Hunter咆哮起来，用尽全力不要整个倒在Sebastian的身上。  
但Sebastian丝毫没有松手的意思，他用力把Hunter拉近，然后把头埋进了他肩膀和脖子交界的地方。  
“操你。”他喃喃的说。“我恨你，你他妈的恨你。”  
Hunter的脖子上传来一股热流，他本能的缩了一下。  
见鬼。他又使劲拽了一把还在絮絮叨叨的说着什么的Sebastian，后者总算从马桶盖上摇摇晃晃的站起来了。  
Hunter沉重的呼了一口气，没有再试图把仍然扎在他颈窝里的Sebastian扯开。

因为那个人正在哭。  
操，简直不敢相信，那个自大狂，侮辱人的时候面不改色，勾引起陌生人的时候婊气十足的Smythe，此刻正把脸埋在自己的脖子里，哭。  
Hunter在原地站了一会儿，等着那阵湿热的啜泣平息下来。然后他小心翼翼的拉开Sebastian，把他架在肩头拽出了空气污浊的酒吧。  
他觉得一段时间内都不想再来这个地方了。

那个时候他突然想起来某天晚上遇到的神秘的红衣男子。  
那个跟Sebastian长着匪夷所思的同一张脸的，说出来的话都像天方夜谭的男人。  
他走之前对Sebastian说了什么来着？  
“你不太好……很不好……小心点儿。”  
Hunter把Sebastian扔进汽车后排座位并且扣上安全带时突然回忆起Barry Allen那天夜里说这些话时欲言又止，沉重的语气。他忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
他能想象Sebastian有多不好。而他真的不太喜欢自己的这些想象。

 

0  
那以后Sebastian稍微收敛了几天.  
Hunter不太确定那是因为他那天玩儿得太大伤了元气，还是因为他还保留了那段趴在自己肩头哭了的丢人记忆。  
他们仍然在课堂或者课间相遇，打招呼，开玩笑的互相羞辱，或者在林莺的训练中没完没了的互相挑刺儿。一切看起来都没什么不一样。  
但Hunter明白Sebastian悄悄的对他关闭了一点。  
他并不是个心思特别细腻的人，所以也许Sebastian只是特别好懂。

这样也好，Hunter坐在沙发上，大腿上趴着他那只白色的波斯猫，盯着叽叽喳喳的唱唱跳跳的林莺们，懒洋洋的想。  
至少Sebastian不再因为宿醉头疼而错过练习和会议了。  
而且他现在居然看起来真的在投入的思考如何取得胜利。

“我觉得既然今年我们有了新的领唱，也是时候更换一下风格了。”Sebastian坐在桌子上，晃着他那双长腿说。“林莺一直都……很乖。我们是不是也可以走走坏男孩的路线了？”  
“哦，我喜欢这个想法。”Nick表情激动的搓着手。  
“什么叫‘坏男孩’呢？”胖乎乎的Trent表现得不太确定——他一直都是个乖宝宝。  
“更性感，更危险，也……更狂野。”Sebastian抬起眼睛，把目光定焦在Hunter脸上。  
“更Clarington。”波斯猫轻盈的跳下地，Hunter站起来把手插进裤兜，勾起嘴角露出那缕令Sebastian头晕的恶棍笑容。“你就直接说出来吧，Seb。”  
“别给自己脸上贴金了，Clarington。”Sebastian轻蔑的嗤笑了一声。“你心里有什么代表曲目吗？”  
Hunter偏过头做出一副沉思的表情，然后他撅起嘴唇，吹出了一个旋律。

“喔。”沉默了一秒钟Jeff不识好歹的开了口。“我拒绝。”  
“说说你为什么敢拒绝。”Hunter眯起了眼睛。  
“这歌很滥俗好不好，而且如果我理解正确的话是在讲口活儿？”Jeff一脸难以置信的表情摊开了手挥舞了几下。  
“你理解得很正确，但那又怎么样？”Hunter反驳道。“是谁说的，更性感，更危险，更狂野，哈？”  
“更Clarington。”Sebastian接过了话茬。“但说实话我没料到你是这个类型的Clarington。”  
“你期待什么？Smythe？”Hunter的蓝眼珠里升腾起一簇火焰。“希望你那颗基佬的脑袋里不是只有Lady Gaga和boy band。”

Nick前所未有的紧张，他觉得这两个人似乎马上就要扑到一起扭打起来了。  
Sebastian的眼珠里闪烁着前所未有的危险的光芒，他咬着下唇，似乎在极力忍耐。而Hunter看上去倒是有点儿局促，他扭过了头去回避目光接触，抱起了胳膊神经质的用脚在地上打着拍子。  
空气里的紧张感简直划根火柴就能点着了。

但Sebastian最后放开了被他咬得毫无血色的下唇，开了口。  
“我不反对。”他的声音有点儿嘶哑。“说真的，如果一个‘丝毫不可能会弯’的直男都不介意在几百上千号人面前跟一群男的唱吹箫之歌，我作为一个基佬也没什么可说的。”  
他耸了耸肩，清了下嗓子，然后重新挂上了那副精致的假笑。  
Hunter一直沉默着没有还嘴。

林莺们随后陷入了仿佛没完没了的讨论和争执中。Sebastian没有再参与那些口舌之争，他始终静静的坐在桌子上，观察着，也可能只是在放空。  
散会以后他径直走了出去，Nick紧跟在他身后试图跟他搭上话。Hunter是最后一个离开休息室的。  
“你真的同意我们在分组赛唱那首歌？”Nick不屈不挠的追在身后问。  
“为什么不呢？那歌本身并不赖，而且就像我说的，林莺该有变化了。”  
“我不反对你说的变化，我只是……担心这是否适合我们。”  
“你还没听他唱过，也没看过他编的舞步。”Sebastian突然停下脚步转了过来，Nick差点儿跟他撞个满怀。“我的意思是，你们该接受他是新团长这个事实了，Duval。”  
Nick不太确定自己听到了什么。  
Sebastian Smythe在劝说自己接受一个外来者，空降的新团长——从他手里夺走了那个位置的一脸臭屁的直男。  
天呐。Nick看着Sebastian再度转身向前大步走去的背影，有一丝酸涩的想。  
他一定是十分的喜欢那个直男了。

 

0  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”那个声音低沉而威严，重重的敲击着他的颅骨。  
“非常清楚。”他咬牙切齿的忍着头痛回答。  
“我不能阻止你做任何事，但你得知道我对你非常失望。”  
“我明白，我很抱歉。”  
“那么，我想我们没有什么要谈的了。”那个声音不容分辩的宣布道。  
“再见，爸爸。”

Sebastian挂掉了电话，长长的呼气。  
他躺在宿舍的床上，把手机扔到枕边，盯着天花板发了会儿呆。  
他已经高三了，再有一年他就该离开这个鬼地方去读大学。继续在大城市过上他日思夜想的花天酒地的新生活。  
他父亲是受人尊敬的州检察官，母亲也在社交界享有良好的声誉。毋庸置疑，他曾被寄予厚望。  
但他对他父母希望他学的法律没有一丝一毫的兴趣。他功课其实一直不错，像Barry判断过的那样，他理科不是太灵光，但文史类一直无师自通。他的国外生活经历让他能讲流利的法语和一点西班牙语，再加上长曲棍球队和合唱团的履历，他足够申请到许多不错的学校了。  
但他就是想当个刺头。

他父母对他在校外的名声早已略有耳闻。他十四岁就出柜了，那会儿他还在巴黎生活，身边的诱惑太多，氛围也不一样，公开自己的性取向似乎是件水到渠成顺理成章的事。  
他母亲对此接受良好，但他父亲听说以后只是不置可否的挂掉了他的电话，后来也拒绝再跟他谈起这件事。  
他的逆反期由此提前降临了。  
回到美国以后他的对抗变本加厉。他进入道尔顿的时候已经阅历颇深，而且他对父亲坚持把他从巴黎弄回俄亥俄州乡下念书这件事充满愤怒——这些愤怒需要出口。  
他的大部分愤怒变成了各种对旁人的挑衅侮辱。当他遇到Blaine Anderson的时候曾经产生过一刻摇摆不定的占有欲，但随即那个瓷娃娃一样的Kurt Hummel出现了，横在他和他的目标之间，而且这个看上去不堪一击的小人儿居然无法被他的恶言恶语和人身攻击吓退。这让他大为受挫。接着又发生了Karofsky试图自杀那件事，他明白自己的刻薄当然是应当负一部分责任的。所以他也试过摒恶从善……虽然很快也就腻味了。  
现在Sebastian的人生只剩下一个信念：及时行乐。  
他对父亲的愤怒，失望，对身边人与事的不屑，不满，以及他内心深处时不时作祟的内疚和负罪感。  
最后全部变成了放纵享乐的借口。

他决定放弃法律去学戏剧表演也完全出于赌气。他其实没那么喜欢音乐剧什么的，并不是所有的同性恋都吃那一套。  
连Kurt那个娘炮都他妈的能去NYADA，他只是不想输。

他父亲不出所料的反对了一阵，但最终决定放着不再管他。他早就是个不成器的儿子了，喜欢男人，未成年饮酒，生活放浪。再多一项事业无成也没什么。  
他母亲只是对他的选择有些担忧，但她一向是个开明的女人。“你得放手去试试才会知道。”她总是这么说。  
Sebastian有时候宁可她态度强横一些。如果是她来阻止自己的话，也许他会听得进去。谁知道呢？  
他好像一辈子都在等着一个真正能阻止他去干傻事的人出现。

“所以你也会去考NYADA？”午饭的时候Nick问他，他不耐烦的用叉子把一块没什么味道的水煮花椰菜拨来拨去。  
“不，我想去西海岸。”他简短的回答。  
“选定学校了？”  
“没有，我还想再多看看。”  
Hunter坐在长条桌的另一端，慢条斯理的咀嚼着他的瑞典肉丸。Jeff越过夹在中间的几个人伸长了脖子去跟他说话。  
“你呢？Hunter？选好志愿了吗？”  
“什么？你问我？”Hunter放下了刀叉，皱了皱眉头。“我大概八岁就想好要上什么大学了。当然是哥伦比亚，没有别的选择。”  
是的，当然，一所常青藤名校。  
Barry Allen看走了眼，Hunter Clarington意外的是名好学生，并不需要欺负学究去完成作业。他有形状漂亮的胸肌，居然也有脑子——可喜可贺。加上那些课外活动加分，他足可以申请到他想去的任何名校。  
Sebastian痛恨那一刻露出白牙笑得璀璨耀眼的Hunter。那个人从小就目标明确，清楚自己想要什么，需要付出什么，并且有严密的计划。  
他仿佛是自己完完全全的对立面。

“哥伦比亚，哈。”他忍不住发出一声冷笑。“你真应该是我爸的儿子。”  
“怎么，你爸希望你子承父业？”Hunter仿佛没理会他口气带着的刺，平静的陈述道。“不过我没打算学法律，我对经济更感兴趣。”  
-我爸也不会介意我学经济的，任何专业，只要不是这种贴着“基佬专属”标签的艺术类大概都不会介意的。  
Sebastian把那句话咽了回去，把水煮花椰菜戳成了一团可怜巴巴的烂泥。  
“对我爸很了解啊？Clarington？”  
“州检察官的大名如雷贯耳。”Hunter用并不谄媚的声调说。“但说实话我完全没想到你要去学艺术，我以为你只当合唱团是个消遣。”  
“的确是个消遣。”Sebastian干巴巴的说。“但我决定再多消遣两年。”  
Hunter耸了耸肩，继续埋头面前那盘肉丸与土豆泥。

Sebastian痛恨他的沉默。  
他不需要多消遣两年，他只要努力一把一样可以去常青藤，去学什么见鬼的法律或者经济或者别的什么听上去并不基佬的专业。  
他明白自己只是在赌气。  
他需要有人对自己说这样做有多愚蠢，甚至给他一巴掌，让他明白自己到底在干吗。  
但是没人，没人阻止他干任何蠢事。  
操，操Clarington，操所有人，操这个傻逼世界。

 

0  
一开始的时候Hunter能感觉到林莺的所有人对自己的敌视。  
他完全能理解他们。经历了一个把受人尊敬的前团长弄到差点儿眼瞎的拙劣恶作剧，虽然在最后一刻改邪归正的与宿敌恢复了公平竞争，居然还输了……的糟糕赛季，他们最不需要的也许就是撤换掉好不容易才站稳脚跟的团长，换上一个从比俄亥俄还土的科罗拉多州转学来的，看上去谁也瞧不起，还专横跋扈的新团长。  
但他们经历过的一切都与他无关，不是吗。  
Sebastian Smythe也许是个才华横溢的领唱，但不是个好的领导者。瞧瞧他都做了些多么糟糕的判断。  
林莺完全有能力获得胜利，他们只是从未被正确的指点过。  
Hunter完全有信心把他们带上一个新台阶，只要他们自己也这么想。

但一开始没人接受他。  
反而是那个因为他的到来失去了领导者地位的Sebastian首先伸出了手。Hunter曾以为他的示好里一定另有所图，比如后面藏着一个令他出丑的陷阱什么的。但是出乎他的意料，Sebastian只是坦率的喜欢他。  
按理说他应该回避与一个公认的放荡基佬产生太多瓜葛，但说实话他也没什么选择。Sebastian，除开他恶劣的性格和恶毒的嘴，是一个非常迷人的角色。他是那种站在那儿就会自然而然的聚集起一伙人的校园王子类型，林莺们都爱他。所以如果想要作为新团长被接受，与Sebastian成为朋友是一条捷径。  
而且说起来，Sebastian从未试图占过他什么便宜。  
他很感激这些。

但除此以外他不能再给予Sebastian什么了。  
像他说过的那样，他——Hunter Clarington，连一丁点儿变弯的好奇心也没有。

“嘿。”从宿舍楼出来的时候他遇到了Nick，那个有着美妙高音的小个子林莺。Sebastian为数不多的朋友之一。后者扬起下巴跟他打了招呼。  
“去上课？”他没话找话的搭了一句。  
“是啊，一起走到教室顺路聊聊？”Nick善解人意的问。  
他其实也不知道有什么可聊的，他跟Nick的共同话题除了林莺也许就是Sebastian。  
“那首歌其实不错。”Nick等了一会儿，只好尴尬的又开了口。“其实我挺喜欢Flo Rida的。”  
Hunter僵硬的笑了笑。  
“我知道，过去你们更追求……优雅。”他抬起手挠挠头。“我尊重这个，但你们确实光凭这个赢不了公立学校的那帮小丑，不是吗？”  
“是……这样的。”Nick皱起了眉头。“我想我们运气不太好。但是现在既然你是林莺的团长了，我希望你能真的帮助我们取胜。”  
“我就是为这个来的。”  
“顺便我也想提醒你。”Nick踌躇着说。“分组赛要唱两首，你还有一首需要准备。我觉得你应该多听听Sebastian怎么说。”  
Hunter扬起了眉毛。“谢谢你的提醒，我也是这么打算的。”

但其实他并没打算“听听Sebastian怎么说”。  
他在心里早有定论。  
他甚至预料到了Sebastian听到他的安排时的反应——大概会先惊讶一阵，然后假惺惺的表示反对，最后憋着笑接受他的计划。  
他比他以为的要更了解那个狐朋狗友。

“你说什么？？”Sebastian的眼睛微妙的瞪大了一瞬，又恢复了原状。“你是认真的，哈。”  
“十分非常特别认真，不能再认真了。”  
“所以在你唾弃了我关于boy band的基佬审美之后，你要让我领唱一首1D的歌？”  
“难道不是很适合你吗？基佬？”  
“滚蛋，滚远点儿。”Sebastian把乐谱丢向Hunter，但那些雪白的纸张只是软绵绵的飘落到了他们之间的地板上。“我不想领唱，你自己想办法吧。”  
“不，Seb，你得听我的。”Hunter踩在那些乐谱上朝着那个瘦削且一脸怒容的男孩走了过去，他靠近他，把声音压低到一个只有他们俩才能听到的音量。“我想赢，你也想赢，他们都想赢。所以非你不可。”  
Sebastian咬住了嘴角。Hunter离得太近了，他几乎可以感觉他温热的呼吸喷在他的脸上；那两块美妙的胸大肌隔着几层衣料抵住他单薄的胸口，他能感到自己的心跳陡然提速。  
这个贱人。他咬牙切齿的想，他太明白如何达到自己的目的了。

Sebastian伸出手去推开了Hunter，他的扑克脸自始至终都没有崩坏。  
“好吧，我会试试的。”他的下唇还带着刚才咬得太用力啃出的牙印，看上去鲜艳欲滴。“但我不保证会喜欢。”  
“你当然会喜欢，Seb，这首歌简直是为你而写的。”Hunter笑得很诚恳，Sebastian有一个瞬间竟有点儿动容。

“Live while you are young，Seb。”Hunter刻意强调的重复了一遍那首歌的名字。Sebastian的心脏瞬间抽紧了。  
是Live while we’re young，傻逼。

 

0  
他们赢了分组赛的那天一切都美好得像一场梦。  
林莺证明了自己可以是放浪性感的坏男孩，也可以立刻变回风度翩翩的经典绅士。  
被其他团员围在中心热烈拥抱的一刻，Sebastian看向了身边的Hunter。后者已经完美的融入了这个团体，与那些对他表示过各种不屑的成员们勾肩搭背，尽情大笑着。  
那些笑容是如此真实和耀眼，Sebastian几乎被深深的刺痛了。

那天晚上大家一起在校外庆祝，他们吃了大餐，偷偷开了酒，每个人都疯着闹着十分尽兴。  
接近午夜的时候Sebastian悄悄凑近了Hunter，压低声音问他要不要一起去Scandals续个摊。  
“Jeff和Big John也一起去，他们想开开眼界。”Sebastian晚饭时已经喝了点儿红酒，现在正处于觉得世界很美好人人都很可爱的阶段。  
Hunter沉思了一会儿，摇了摇头。  
“太晚了，我明天早上还有课。”他补充道。“我觉得你们最好也……”  
他话没说完就被Jeff兴冲冲的打断了。  
“我叫到车了，走吧，就现在。”金发男孩探过头来，一脸天真的兴奋。“你确定保安不会看穿我们的假身份证把我们撵出去？”  
Sebastian盯着Hunter，似乎想说点儿什么，但是他抿了下嘴唇扭开了头。  
“走吧走吧。”他站起来搂住Jeff，抬起另一只手招呼剩下的人。“今天的酒都算我的。”  
他赢得了一阵小小的欢呼，然后像个国王一样得意洋洋的带着那群小跟班消失在餐厅门口。  
Hunter叹了口气。

说不清为什么他觉得自己大概也做了个糟糕的判断。或许他应该跟着去，或许应该更强硬点的阻止他们。他不确定Sebastian会不会惹出什么麻烦，又或者像那个模糊的预言说的那样“很不好”。  
但他始终觉得自己与Sebastian的友谊也仅限于把醉成一摊烂泥浑身呕吐物酸味儿，可能还他妈的在哭哭啼啼的那个废物扛回宿舍扔回床上，安全的，活着的。  
他一直是个克制的人，明白什么事该做多少，也该留多少白。

回到宿舍房间的时候也已经过了凌晨一点。Hunter脱了外套扔在床上，澡也不想洗就把脸埋进了枕头。  
手机突然铃声大作的时候他已经快睡着了。他恼怒的睁开眼，迷迷糊糊的摸索着手机，然后看到是Jeff打来的。  
“你他妈的搞什么？”Hunter满腔怒火的对着电话咆哮。“不看看现在是几点吗？”  
“Hunter，我不知道该怎么办。”电话那头的声音显得惊恐而不知所措。“我们找不到Sebastian了。”  
操，Hunter一下子从床上坐了起来，现在他完全醒了。  
“你说什么？你在哪儿？还在Scandals吗？”他一面翻身下床一面在黑暗中用脚摸索着找到鞋子硬挤进去，打开门往外走去。  
“我拦不住他一直喝，后来有人跟我搭讪……我只聊了几句，一回头他就不见了……我们到处都找遍了……”电话那头的男孩听上去快崩溃了，Hunter不确定自己该不该用怒吼加速这个过程。  
“厕所呢？”他尽量压住火，用冷静的声音问。  
“找了，我连女厕所都找过了。”Jeff突然压低了声音，背景的音乐很吵，Hunter只能依稀分辨他的意思。“听着……我觉得……酒保……有几个人……带走了……”  
“我听不清，你那边太吵了。听着Jeff，你让big John他们一起继续找，别慌。我马上就过去，好吗？”Hunter已经走出了宿舍楼，开始向着校门外跑去。  
他挂掉了电话，犹豫着要不要开车。这个时间打车很困难，但开车会惊动太多人。他最后决定还是去外面的马路上碰碰运气。  
运气还不错，他没过多久就遇到了一辆夜班出租，司机一脸困倦，但Hunter一路上都在急吼吼的冲他大嚷快一点儿，他被吓得闯了好几个红灯。

到了Scandals门口Hunter马上冲下了车。他没理会门卫冲他嚷嚷要身份证的举动，径直冲了进去。  
已经凌晨两点了，酒吧里乌烟瘴气，奏着迷离的电子舞曲，舞池里只剩几个异装癖在扭动身躯，大多数人聚在吧台和卡座里，以及卫生间和各种阴暗的角落里。空气里除了烟酒的味道，汗臭味儿，就是刺鼻的精液味儿。  
Hunter在舞池边找到了垂头丧气的蹲在地上的Jeff。  
“怎么回事儿？”他劈头盖脸的问。“还没找到他吗？”  
“他们……去外面找了……这个地方我们已经翻了个底儿朝天了，没有Sebastian半点儿影子。”Jeff的眼圈和鼻子都泛着红，Hunter忍不住有点儿同情他。他明白Sebastian有多难搞，这也不是Jeff他们的错。  
“行了，我再去打听一下，你去外面跟他们保持联系，好吗？”  
Jeff点了点头，站起来耷拉着肩膀向外走去。

这时候Hunter突然注意到酒保一直在看他。  
他谨慎的走过去，上身越过吧台跟他打了个招呼。  
“嘿。”他扬了扬下巴，尽量显得老练点儿。“知道我朋友可能去哪儿了吗？”  
酒保没有回答，相反的他提高了声音问：“喝点儿什么？”  
Hunter不太确定该不该发脾气，但他明智的克制住了，顺着对方的意思说下去：“我今天不能喝酒，开车了。给我一杯苏打水吧。”  
跟那杯苏打水一起被推到他面前的还有一只手机。Hunter用手挡住桌面眯起眼睛看向亮着的屏幕。  
那是一个人发过来的短信，附件是张不太清楚的照片。正文写着“瞧公主今晚多么尽兴，你该一起来的。”  
Hunter的心脏猛的被攥紧了。  
他不用凑太近也能分辨那张照片里的人是Sebastian，上身裸露，下身暂且不知道。光线不太好，他看不清Sebastian脸上是否有什么表情，但是这已经够了。  
够糟了。

“谢谢。”他咬着后槽牙把手机推了回去。“你知道我在哪儿能再找点儿乐子吗？”他谨慎的问。  
“后门出去，靠近加油站那家桌球厅。”酒吧眨了眨眼。“你最好快点儿，我看乐子就要结束了。”  
Hunter觉得手在哆嗦，他首先想到也许应该报警，但这样一来Sebastian干的那些好事儿就得彻底曝光了，他会倒大楣的。  
“谢谢。”他抓起那杯苏打水一饮而尽，脑子因为冰块的刺激像被锥子刺了一下。  
“不，我只是不喜欢那些人。”酒保低声说。“再说公主给小费一直很大方。祝你好运。”

Hunter几乎是狂奔着出了酒吧的后门，穿过马路向着那家加油站旁的桌球室继续冲刺。  
他的胸腔因为缺氧火辣辣的痛，凌晨的夜风吹干了他发丝间渗出的冷汗，他浑身的毛孔都紧缩起来，他觉得自己快吐了。  
他跑到门口的时候已经喘不上来气，他用最后一线理智给Jeff打了电话，告诉他带上同伴尽快赶过来。然后他在脑海里复习了一遍所有在军校学过的格斗技巧。  
然后Hunter一脚踹开了门。

那里面没几个人。确切地说，没几个清醒的人。  
门被踹开的巨响惊动了地上躺着的两个男人，他们爬起来走过来，冲着Hunter含混的嚷嚷什么。  
Hunter没去理他们，继续向里走着张望。  
那间屋子不大，中间摆着四张桌球台，根本没人在打球。沿着墙根摆着几张沙发，上面都东倒西歪的躺着人，个个都意识不清。房间里烟雾弥漫，有一股刺鼻的奇怪气味。桌上也摆着一些燃尽的烟叶和注射器之类的。  
Hunter现在十分确定自己闯进了一个瘾君子聚集的毒窝。  
他发根倒竖的搜遍了每一张沙发，把地上躺着的人也看了个遍。Sebastian不在这里面。  
接着他注意到了另一道门。  
里面似乎传出来什么人说话的声音。  
他的心脏剧烈的撞击起他的胸腔，血液被猛的泵进大脑，冲得他耳膜都嗡嗡发涨。他想到了那张照片，又想到了不久前见过的红衣人。  
那个变态说什么来着？Sebastian不太好，不对，是很不好。

他伸手去拉门把手，门开了。不像外面那么暗，里面居然亮着日光灯。Hunter一个瞬间被晃得有点儿睁不开眼。  
当他睁开眼的时候，他觉得自己也许还是瞎了比较好。  
一个男人站在那儿，回头看着他，手里捏着他叫不上名字的什么性玩具。另一个男人趴在一张简易的折叠床上，下面压着一个人。  
毫无疑问，那是Sebastian。  
Hunter觉得自己的头快炸开了。

“从他身上滚起来。”他嘶哑的开了口，眯起眼睛，手指颤抖着攥成了拳头。“你们，滚出去。”  
另一个男人也站了起来，转过身看着他。  
那两个人都是Scandals的熟客。Hunter认出了他们的脸。  
“嗬，金发男。”其中一个人居然笑了起来。“想当骑士了？这是你和公主的情趣角色扮演游戏吗？”  
“我再说一遍，滚出去。”Hunter的声音听在自己耳朵里都很危险了，他不确定真打起来自己能不能放倒两个壮年男子，其中一个还比自己块头大。但他现在已经顾不了那么多了，他这辈子都没有这么愤怒过。  
“你让我们滚出去？”那个刚刚还趴在Sebastian身上的男人也笑了起来。“你问问公主乐意吗？他刚开始享受呢。”  
Hunter一直没敢正眼看Sebastian的样子，他快速的瞥了一眼。  
Sebastian被铐在墙边的水管上，见鬼。他的衬衫扣子全被解开了褪到手腕，胸膛和小腹全裸露着，牛仔裤也不知所踪。唯一值得欣慰的是他还穿着内裤，也许这场闹剧还没玩儿到最后。  
最要命的是他似乎也意识不清，眼睛半睁半阖着，灰绿色的眸子从眼皮的缝隙间闪着光。他出了很多汗，被发蜡精心打理过的发型已经一团糟，湿漉漉的向后捋过去，露出脑门上的一块淤青。他还在迷迷糊糊的嘟哝什么，Hunter听不清，也并不想听清。  
他也嗑药了？也可能是被他们下了药？这下太棒了，如果真的报警Sebastian绝对完蛋了。他该怎么办。  
Hunter的脑中闪过了一百种可能性，但他来不及选出最好的了。  
“我已经报警了。”他从裤兜里掏出手机扬了扬，大着胆子向两个男人靠过去。“警察说五分钟内就会到，在此之前我也不介意跟你们过过招。从军校毕业以后我还没机会实战呢。”  
他撸起袖子，露出肌肉强健的手臂，虚张声势的摆了个格斗的架子。

两个男人对视了一眼。他们显然不想惹出太大的乱子。  
“我们没干什么不合法的事。”个子高一些的男人举起双手说。“公主是自愿跟着我们来找乐子的，我们只想让他……更享受。你可以等会儿自己问他。”  
“他已经过了合法年纪了对吧，他告诉我们他二十二。”另一个男人有点儿紧张的补充道。“行了，我们走，你得留下跟警察解释这摊子烂事儿了。我们什么也没做。”  
说着这些他们离开了房间，留下Hunter一个人对着躺在那儿目光迷离的Sebastian。

“Seb，醒醒，你的衣服呢？”Hunter蹲下去想先把那副见鬼的手铐弄开，那倒不难，那本来就是玩具。但Sebastian的手臂一挣脱束缚就像两条蛇似的缠上了Hunter的脖子。  
“你来了，你为什么过了这么久才来。”他的语气居然有点儿娇嗔，嘴角也含着笑。绕在Hunter脖子上的手臂滚烫得吓人。  
Hunter拼命挣脱了他的搂抱，在门背后找到了Sebastian的裤子。  
他把裤子粗暴的丢到Sebastian的面前：“穿上，我们走。”他的愤怒完全没有平息，相反还在一点点的攀升，他是怎么了？  
Sebastian扬起脸，他的笑容突然凝固了，眼珠子瞪得快从眼眶里掉出来似的，半边脸仿佛不受控制的抽搐起来。“Hunter。”他哆嗦着把自己缩成了一个球。“你为什么在这儿？我在哪儿？”  
“别问那么多，你能穿上衣服吗？”Hunter几乎在咆哮了。“哦，操，我给你穿吧，你这个傻逼。”  
他粗暴的扯过Sebastian的脚踝，把牛仔裤套了上去。他没好意思去帮他系扣子，随便吧，至少现在他不是光着屁股的了。  
“我们走。”他扯过Sebastian的一条胳膊搭在自己的肩上，用力把他拽起来，另一只手围在他的腰上顺便帮他提着点儿裤子。他觉得Sebastian烫得像一团火，软绵绵的，还在时不时的抽搐。他不知道那两个下贱的男人给他吃了或者注射了什么鬼东西，他只想着至少先把他弄出这里，弄回学校。  
安全的，活着的。

Hunter艰难的把还在絮叨着什么的Sebastian扛在肩上拖出了那间乌烟瘴气的桌球室。他费力把他拖到巷口，停下来大口呼吸了几口外面的新鲜空气。Sebastian仍然像一摊烂泥一样靠在他身上。  
“你这个傻逼。”Hunter侧过去盯着那张垂在他肩上，泛着不太正常的红晕的脸。他现在闭着眼睛，睫毛一直抖动个不停，嘴唇有点儿肿，还在一直不停的用自己才能听见的音量没完没了的说着什么。  
“你为什么要这样对自己呢？”Hunter咬着牙问，没指望能得到任何答案。  
“我恨你，Hunter，我他妈的恨你。”Sebastian忽然睁开了眼睛，灰绿色的瞳仁上覆盖着一层晶莹的泪水。他又哭了，见鬼。  
“好了好了，我知道你恨我。”Hunter的怒火仿佛被那些大滴大滴从睫毛上滚落的泪水浇熄了，他有些不知所措。“你也不是第一次说恨我了，我接受，行吗？”  
“你才是傻逼。”Sebastian继续说。  
“好的，我是。”  
“别他妈糊弄我，我知道自己在说什么。”  
“我也知道你在说什么，我们先回去，好吗？”  
“Hunter Clarington，你他妈的就不能放着我别管吗。”  
“我他妈的也不想管你啊。”

“那你这是在干嘛？哈？”  
那个滚烫而虚弱的男孩突然来了力气，放开Hunter的支撑，推开他自己站着，就那么站着，质问他。  
Hunter被这个问题的答案梗住了。  
这个疑问就像是在他心里那锅滚烫冒泡的热油里倒下去了一壶凉水，瞬间炸开了花。他的脑子一片空白，各种各样的噪声带着尖刺响起来，他整晚四处奔跑和寻觅付出的体力和精力终于到了极限，他的肌肉绷紧得要断开了。  
他为什么要管Sebastian的闲事。他为什么在乎？  
为什么？

在他能说出一个字以前，他听到了Jeff他们叫着他们的名字赶来了。  
他们看到Sebastian完整无缺的站在面前已经谢天谢地了，大家合力把那个陷入了沉默，接着陷入了昏睡的男孩运送回了宿舍，并且约定好对此缄口不言。  
这只是一个疯狂的夜晚，青春期的少年谁没有过这样疯狂的夜晚呢？

但是Hunter知道那远不止这么多。  
不仅仅是因为那个他没答上来，也不打算再去回答的问题。还因为Sebastian那些本应该只说给自己听的，也许是在迷药的作用下说出来的话，一个字也不漏的贴着他的耳廓真切的传进了他的大脑。

“我爱你Hunter，你是个大傻逼，可是我爱你。”

 

0  
Sebastian三天没去上课，Nick承担起了每天至少去宿舍看他一次，给他带点儿吃的，确保他还活着，以及在他偶尔清醒的时候接受心情恶劣的他暴风骤雨般的人身攻击的责任。  
第二天傍晚的时候Hunter在走廊里遇到Nick，他礼貌性的关怀了一下那个正被史上最严重的宿醉和迷药的后劲儿折磨得死去活来的病号。Nick瞪着眼，几乎是用乞求的语气对他说：“你应该去看看他。”  
“为什么，你搞不定？”  
“我从来没指望过他能表现得像个正常人，但这次他恶毒和下贱的程度简直惊天地泣鬼神。”Nick的白眼翻得已经看不到眼珠了。“以及，我真的不想表现得这么八卦。”  
他顿了顿，盯着Hunter严肃的看了一会儿。但Hunter脸上毫无波澜。  
Nick叹了一口气。“他睡着的时候叫了至少三遍你的名字。我觉得这说明了很多。”  
“那正是我不应该再跟他走得太近的原因，不是吗？”Hunter沉默了一会儿回答道，他的声音干巴巴的听不到什么起伏。“我是说，并不是我想要表现得这么绝情之类的。我愿意做个好朋友，但我给不了再多了。”  
Nick又叹了一口气。  
“你说得对。”半晌，他抬起手挥了挥。“我想错了，Hunter。你是个好人。”

但Hunter知道自己并不是。正相反，他觉得自己他妈的坏透了。  
那天夜里以后他一直不太正常，他满脑子都是Sebastian被铐在那儿，眼神迷离的看着自己的样子。还有他瘫软的靠在自己身上，那双火炭一样滚烫的胳膊缠在自己脖子上，灼热的呼吸像猫舌头一样舔在自己脖子上的感觉。  
这让他的小腹以下骤然升温。  
半夜醒来他满头大汗，裤裆被顶得几乎要戳开一个窟窿。他不得不撸了一管，好平静下来能继续入睡。  
唯一的问题是，他撸的时候没去看墙上的Scarlett Johansson的海报。高潮来临的时候他喉咙里挤压着发出来咕噜咕噜的声音，爽到眼球简直像是要爆出眼眶的程度。接着他一片空白的脑子里居然蹦出来一双灰绿色的瞳仁。  
蒙着泪水，目光迷离的，像是要把他的魂魄吸进去的灰绿色的眼珠子。

Hunter觉得这一切糟透了。  
他的人生里从来没有成为基佬这个选项。他从八岁起就为自己制定好了计划，并且按部就班走得十分稳妥。他本来将要以优异的成绩毕业，去常青藤名校读他向往的经济学，毕业以后去华尔街当个日进斗金的金领。他会在纽约当个操盘手，开着豪车搂着身材像Scarlett一样火辣的小妞儿招摇过市……他……  
他被扰乱了。  
见鬼的Sebastian Smythe。操他，操他全家。  
Hunter挫败的把脸埋进了手掌，趴在枕头上发出了一声呻吟。

三天以后Sebastian回到了教室，带着一对巨大的黑眼圈和深陷的双颊，以及略为收敛的态度。  
他的话少多了，晚上也没再溜出校园去寻欢作乐。他甚至开始出现在图书馆，埋头于参考书和论文。  
不明就里的人会以为他终于想通了要奋发图强，只有他真正的朋友为他感到忧心忡忡。

一个星期以后Hunter在食堂的电视上看到那家台球厅被警察的突击检查捣毁的新闻，被逮捕的人里也包括那两个人。当然。  
“你干的？你告诉你爸了？”他凑近Sebastian，在他对面坐下，用下巴指指电视。  
“开什么玩笑。”Sebastian看都没看他一眼。“你不知道守法公民有种手段叫匿名举报吗？”  
“你不怕他们说出你的事吗？”Hunter皱紧了眉头。  
“为什么？在聚众吸毒以外再加一条迷奸未成年人的罪名吗？他们有病？”Sebastian仍然没有抬头，眼睛盯着面前的餐盘。  
Hunter不知道该说什么，他有点儿后悔自己出于任何理由再次凑近Sebastian跟他交谈。现在走开显得太刻意了，他骑虎难下。

那顿午饭在尴尬的沉默中结束了。Hunter从未觉得他面前的牛排这么难以下咽过。  
Sebastian的气色已经比一周前好多了，但他仍然看起来不太好。不，是很不好。考虑到他毕竟刚经历了一场强奸未遂，这不难理解。Hunter甚至想建议他去接受一下心理咨询，但显然这压根儿不存在于Sebastian这样的人的字典里。  
他甚至不知道这样的事是不是第一次发生。他才刚认识Sebastian不到一个学期，而后者放浪的猎艳以及被猎艳的生涯显然已经持续了相当长的时间。他来到道尔顿之前就听过许多关于Sebastian的传闻。有些是关于他的外貌，家世，才华，但更多关于他对待感情这回事的态度。  
他美丽而危险，他处处留情又绝不停留，他是个淫乱的小婊子。  
但这不代表他不会从中受到伤害。

“你还好吗？我是说……你……”把最后一口食物咽下喉咙，Hunter犹豫着站起来，端起盘子的同时开了口。  
“我很好，多谢关心。”Sebastian终于抬起了眼睛，那双熟悉的灰绿色眸子平静得像一潭死水。  
“如果你需要谈谈……”Hunter不知道自己为什么不停止说话转身走开，那双该死的眼睛一定有什么巫术。他只是停不下来，他需要让他知道……  
“得了，Clarington。”Sebastian的嘴角拧起了一个讥诮的弧度。“如果你是在关怀受害者，大可不必。我没那么脆弱。”  
-我就知道。他妈的。  
Hunter端着盘子的手指微微收紧。  
“这不是什么关怀受害者，Seb。”Hunter站在那里居高临下的对着那个一脸讥讽的男孩，几乎用尽了最后一丝克制力才没有把盘子掀到他脸上。“我担心你。那挺严重的，不是吗？”  
“哦，我该感动吗？”Sebastian夸张的抬起手做了个揉眼睛的动作。“对不起，我喝多的时候确实丑态毕露。但那不是我。你说得对，那是挺严重的，但我一向恢复神速。还记得吗，我在另一个地球上是世界上最快的男人。”  
他把叉子扔在餐盘里，也站了起来，目光炯炯的盯着对面的Hunter。  
“以及，别再叫我Seb了，Clarington。我们没那么熟。”

 

0  
他们没再谈起那件事。任何事。  
地区赛之前他们例行公事的为选曲当众掐了一架，除了Nick没人感到有什么意外。最后他们选了首Queen的Crazy Little Thing Called Love，是Sebastian的主意，他也再次领唱了那首歌并且大获成功。  
这次胜利后他们没再借着庆祝的机会喝酒和泡吧，没人有兴趣提起那个话题，他们吃了顿pizza，在熄灯时间前就回到了校园。  
很好，现在林莺又是一群乖宝宝了。

Hunter路过Sebastian房间的时候发现门开着，他犹豫了一会儿，本来已经打算走了。  
那时候他听到Sebastian唱歌的声音从浴室里传出来。  
说是唱歌不太准确，他基本是在哼哼。伴着水声，那歌声显得空灵幽静，完全不是他平时的风格。  
他站在门口努力辨认了一阵儿，大概听出来是前几年挺火的那个民谣歌手的一首他叫不上来名字的歌。他不那么喜欢民谣。但那调子在那一刻又显得太美，他站在那儿，Sebastian的鼻音夹着浴室特有的回声，不轻不重的撞在他的胸口。他觉得那里暖哄哄的，仿佛填塞进了一大捧刚晒干的薰衣草。  
真是要命。他想。  
他迈开步子走开的时候听到Sebastian重重的吸了两下鼻子，接着又清了下嗓子。  
他不太确定那个混球是不是又在哭，但这也真的不关他的事。他已经不再适合当Sebastian Smythe的密友了，后者显然也同意他的看法。

要不是听到身后传来一声冷笑，他应该已经走远了。  
“我不知道你还有偷窥癖啊，直男。”  
Hunter翻了个白眼，转过身去。操，这个画面真的不妙。  
“我也不知道你还有裸奔的爱好啊，基佬。”  
Sebastian腰间松垮垮的裹着条浴巾，没擦干净的水滴还在顺着脖子胸膛什么的一路往下滚。他很瘦，绝不是Hunter在军校的公共浴室里经常看到的那种肌肉发达的肉体。但他毕竟也还是个经常参与激烈运动还坚持跳舞的青春期男孩子，修长的肌肉贴在他颀长的四肢上，胸口和小腹也紧实光滑。还有那些要命的雀斑和痣，星星点点的散布在他因为淋浴而发红的皮肤上，那真的性感得让他想骂脏话。  
“我猜你在军校见过的裸男已经比我这辈子见过得还多了。”Sebastian一面用另一条毛巾擦着头发，一面斜靠在门框上。他的浴巾也许快要掉下来了，但是他毫不在意。“就承认吧，你也不像自己宣称过的那么直。”  
Hunter深深吸了口气。  
“承认了然后呢？”他转过身正对着Sebastian，抬起了下巴。“你是打算献身还是怎么着？”  
Sebastian的绿眼睛在被毛巾擦得有点儿乱的深棕色额发后面眯成了一条缝。他谨慎的上下打量了一遍Hunter，最后把视线停留在了他的裤裆上。  
“我猜想你该不是刚好对自己的取向产生疑问了。”他的冷笑又重新浮上嘴角。“滚回去操你自己吧，Clarington。”

Hunter艰难的吞咽了一下。  
如果他就这么走开，回到宿舍，那么操自己大概是他要做的第一件事。  
他一直在说服自己那些冲动与性取向无关，只是荷尔蒙无差别的作用。他十七，快十八了，正是随时随地都能发情的见鬼的年龄。而他现在刚好在一所连根儿女孩子的长头发都见不着的男校，他也不能总是对着墙上的海报撸……  
Sebastian是离他最近的人，而且刚好是个十分懂得如何勾搭人的情场高手。  
而且他真的……超越性别的迷人。

他忍住脑子里那些疯狂的念头，已经决定转身走开了。但Sebastian突然从身后拽住了他。  
他没来得及有任何抵抗就被倒退着扯进了房间，Sebastian的房间。然后门被重重的关上了。他转过去的时候原本是想张口抱怨的，但一股巨大的力量把他甩到了墙上，他的后脑勺重重的撞了一下，痛得他直发晕。  
“操。你他妈的——”  
剩下的半句脏话被突然覆上来的嘴唇堵了回去。  
他还没来得及闭上嘴，Sebastian的舌头轻而易举的钻了进来，灵活得像条小蛇，在他的齿间，牙床，和上颚游动。他也许应该伸手推开那个正贴在他身上，开始把手伸进他T恤下摆的男孩——这对他来说不难，他比他力气大多了。但也许因为太过震惊，Hunter像尊石像一样僵在原地，什么也没有做。  
他不想承认，那个吻是他经历过的最棒的。加上那双开始爬上他胸膛沿着肌肉形状四下游走的灵活的手，他几乎沉溺于此了。  
这不该发生。他脑子里有个声音模糊不清的对他说。这一切都不该发生。  
接着他感到那只手伸进了他的裤子。Sebastian中断了那个舌吻，用一种夹杂着气声的暧昧语调在他耳边问：“现在还仍然觉得自己很直吗？Clarington？”  
他最后一根理智的弦在Sebastian腰间的浴巾落地的同时绷断了。

他扳过Sebastian的尖下巴，不顾一切的吻了上去。他们的牙齿撞击在一起，舌头纠缠搅动。他甚至恶意的用舌尖卷起Sebastian的用力吮吸，他能感到那个男孩赤裸着的身体在他怀里急速变热。他捉住那男孩的双臂，转身把他钉在墙上，用力咬了他的下唇然后把那个吻向下延伸到他的脖子，然后是喉结，接着是锁骨。Sebastian的喘气声变得更粗了，中间夹杂着啜泣般的细碎呻吟。他的胸膛在剧烈的起伏，他饥渴难耐的把腿缠上了Hunter的腰间，向前顶送着他的腰胯。  
Hunter的脑子里一直嗡嗡作响，他并不知道自己接下来该怎么做，或者做什么。他没经历过这个，一切仅仅出自直觉。这是他过去几周一直幻想着的画面，而Sebastian正在把他该死的春梦变成真的。  
“去床上。”Sebastian在喘息间用命令的语气抬起了下巴。Hunter毫无抵抗力的服从了。他只能服从。  
他们滚进Sebastian那张软到会陷进去的床里，四肢纠缠着又吻了一会儿。Sebastian翻滚到上方，跨坐在Hunter的大腿上，拉开了他的裤子拉链。那根已经硬到发痛的阴茎弹跳了出来，差点儿打到Sebastian凑得太近的脸。  
“真是各种意义上十分的‘直’啊。”Sebastian俯下去握住它之前话中带刺的说。Hunter的耳朵瞬间红到发烫。他真心很想反驳，但随即被一阵直冲脑门的眩晕感击倒在枕头上。他张开了嘴大口的吸气，大腿根的肌肉不受控制的紧张到抽搐。他的眼前交替着出现一根根短促而刺眼的白线。天呐，他得用尽全部的意志才能不爽到尖叫。  
Sebastian已经把他吞了进去。他用手扶着根部，一寸一寸的把他的阴茎含进嘴里。他阖上了眼皮，小心翼翼的用鼻子换气，从Hunter的角度看过去，他浓密得像刷子一样的睫毛在微微的发着颤，挺翘的鼻梁轻微的皱起来，努力的吞吐着他的那根东西。这个画面带来的冲击像塑胶炸弹一样精准而彻底的粉碎了他的每一寸忍耐力。  
Hunter重重的向后躺倒，他抬起胳膊抓住了枕头用力的拧着，也许下一秒他就会把那只羽毛枕扯烂了，但是他不在乎。Sebastian太擅长这个了，他的舌尖舔舐着他的前端，他柔软的口腔濡湿而温暖的包裹着他，他的手还在不断的隔着内裤时轻时重的揉搓着他的阴囊。Hunter把拳头塞进了自己的嘴里，情不自禁的向上挺起了腰，他快撑不住了。  
“你就这么点儿本事吗？”他突然从那个紧致的包裹中被抽出来了，Sebastian绿色的眼珠映着幽暗的灯光蓦然凑近了他的脸，嘴角挂着那丝讥讽的微笑。  
Hunter拼命忍住把那根漂亮的鼻子打折的冲动张开了嘴，发现自己发出的声音嘶哑到难以辨认。  
“操，Seb……”他喃喃的说，只差抛弃自尊去恳求了。“别这么浑……”  
“你得自己抽出来，如果你敢射在我嘴里我会把你变成一具尸体，我说真的。”那对绿眼珠里射出没太大说服力的威胁的凶光，Hunter不顾一切的放开了枕头抓住那颗还没干透的棕色脑袋，往下按去。  
他听见Sebastian发出了一声模糊的诅咒，然后他如愿以偿的再次被包住了。

他没用多久就达到了高潮。在那之前他及时的把自己从Sebastian的嘴里抽了出来，浑身哆嗦着射在了自己的小腹上。Sebastian仍然坐在他的大腿上没动，居高临下冷冷的看着他的丑态。  
见鬼，还有比这更尴尬的吗？  
在他的大脑恢复运转以前，他感到腿上一轻。Sebastian轻盈的翻身下了床，捡起浴巾重新围在了腰间。  
什么？他这就……他不需要……？  
Hunter及时抓住了那个险些砸到他脸上的纸巾盒。他略带惊讶的支撑起上半身，看着Sebastian转身走向浴室的背影。  
“把你自己收拾干净就滚蛋吧，Clarington。”Sebastian的声音平静得不带一丝感情。“你不适合当基佬，我是认真的——你不够格。”

 

0  
Sebastian觉得糟透了。  
他躲在浴室里好一会儿，听到Hunter离开的关门声以后才慢慢出了口气，然后快速解决了一下他自己的勃起问题。  
再一次拧开淋浴草草冲洗的时候他重重的叹了口气。他都做了些什么？勾引直男？他甚至主动给那个人口了一管，这在以前从未发生过。他真的有那么想要Hunter？  
一切都在脱离他自己的控制，他讨厌这样；但另一方面，无论是那个吻，还是让Hunter射出来的感觉都棒极了。Hunter当然已经无数次的出现在他的性幻想中过了，而现在他大胆的试了回水，那感觉竟然妙过幻想。  
等等，他这是在干吗？哈？

他并不知道Hunter在几堵墙以外自己的房间里沮丧的脱光了衣服，踢烂了脏衣篓，用凉水冲了个澡，同时用隔壁房间都能听见的音量骂了好几十句“我操”。  
他也不知道Hunter撕掉了墙上的Scarlett Johansson的海报，揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。  
他不知道Hunter那一晚瞪着眼一秒钟也没睡着，虽然他也一样。  
他不知道Hunter到底是不是一个合格的直男，Hunter自己也不知道。

他们之间的尴尬气氛越来越浓厚，现在他们即便在林莺的训练里也不太说话了。大多数时候Sebastian只是坐在角落里，身边聚集着他那群所谓的追随者，自成一片天地的叽叽喳喳。而Hunter基本上会忽略他的存在，只在十分必要的时候才叫他的名字。  
哦，是的，现在他叫他Smythe，就像他指出过的那样，他们其实也并没有那么熟，充其量是打过一炮的肤浅关系。

他们在随后的全国大赛止步于第四。也不坏。算是这些年来道尔顿在类似比赛中能达到的最佳成绩了。Hunter显示出了他的能力，没人指责他什么。但他仍然因此心情恶劣得要命，在休息室里大发了一顿脾气，随后又在那家常去的咖啡厅上演了一场大战咖啡师的闹剧。  
没人理解他的暴躁从何而来，甚至有人联系他肌肉发达的外貌猜测他的脾气是否来自于类固醇。这些流言轰轰烈烈的传播了一阵儿，最后无疾而终。  
只有Sebastian明白Hunter怎么了。他无法抑制的产生了强烈的愧疚感。  
那都是他造成的，是他让那个迈进道尔顿校园的第一天还目中无人，自信得好像天底下的人都欠他的一样，并且“绝对不可能弯”的Hunter Clarington变成了一个只会自我怀疑的蠢货。  
更糟的是，他事实上真的还挺喜欢那个蠢货的。

过完圣诞节再次返校的时候，Sebastian听到了那个消息。  
“Hunter要离开道尔顿。”Nick是第一个向他汇报这个新闻的人。“我看见他去了教务室。他们说他在圣诞节前就想走了，院长还试图挽留他来着——”  
他没来得及说完那些细枝末节，Sebastian已经冲了出去。

这个傻逼！  
还有几个月就要毕业了不是吗？到时候他们横竖都会各奔东西，他干吗要表现得这么刻意？  
他跑得上气不接下气，在教务室那层停下来弯腰喘息的时候他觉得肺都要从里面炸开了。他停了一会儿，让胸腔和腹部的绞痛缓一缓，然后他直起腰。  
Hunter Clarington就站在他面前，没穿校服，没抹发蜡的头发略微凌乱的搭在前额，双肩包随意的挂在一边的肩膀上。  
他现在看起来真的就是个普普通通的男孩。不是校园恶霸，不是一个迷人的混蛋，没有显得比实际年龄老成，也不再时时刻刻散发着要命的雄性荷尔蒙。  
他就是个普普通通的十七岁男生，快十八岁了，即将离开这个鸟不拉屎的小镇去他从八岁就开始向往的哥伦比亚上大学。  
他会出人头地，会有他梦想过的人生。  
他不是一个基佬，更不是属于他的基佬。

“你要去哪儿？”Sebastian努力控制住自己的呼吸，把手揣进了裤兜。  
“你那么在乎吗？”Hunter的唇角卷起一丝凄苦的笑，这让Sebastian的眼睛一阵灼痛。  
“还有半年就毕业了，Clarington，你这样折腾不累吗？”  
“留在这儿更累，Smythe，你明白我在说什么。”Hunter犹豫着伸出手，似乎是想搭一搭Sebastian的肩膀，但又改变了主意。他的胳膊尴尬的停留在空气中僵了一秒，然后胡乱挥动了一下收回了体侧。  
“好吧。”Sebastian咬住了下唇，他咬得那么用力，整个下巴都紧绷起来。“那么……祝你前程似锦。”他颓然的转过身，试着留给对方一个潇洒的背影。  
可事实上他又快哭了，见鬼。

“嘿。”Hunter的声音在他身后轻轻的响起来，他怔了怔，停下了脚步，没再转过去。  
“Sebastian，我……我只是希望你知道这个。”Hunter的声音显得从未有过的温和，这不是他，绝不是。  
“什么？”Sebastian仰起脖子，侧过脸去。  
“你是个很棒的人。”Hunter在小心的挑选着用词。“我是说，你比大多数人都要好。你完全应该更喜欢你自己一些……如果你明白我的意思的话……”  
“我不明白。”Sebastian吸了一下鼻子，他那个略微翘起来的秀丽的鼻尖已经不争气的红了。但他尤其不想在这样的一刻流露任何脆弱。“我认为你不可能找到比我更自恋的人了。再见，Hunt。”  
然后他向前迈开了大步，头也不回的走远了。

那是他那些年里最后一次见到Hunter。

 

0  
Barry Allen再次来到那个平行世界对他而言只是一年以后的事。这一次他集中注意力没再出任何岔子，也没穿那身红色紧身衣——干吗那么麻烦呢？那个世界里反正也没有邪恶的超能人士需要他小心提防。  
他费了些力气找到了Sebastian，他记挂那个男孩的事，这一年以来都在担心。  
但他忘记了，上一次他穿越回了五年前，而这一次并没有。

Sebastian Smythe已经成功的从一个行为不端的青少年长成一个成年花花公子了。  
他毕业后去了南加州大学，一开始学表演，一年以后因为“腻味了那些没完没了的drama”所以转去学公共关系——一个十分适合他的专业。他以优异的成绩毕业，很快在外表光鲜亮丽内里乌烟瘴气的西好莱坞找到了立足之地。  
他在阳光灿烂的加州混得如鱼得水。白天他打着价格贵到乍舌的设计师领带，衣冠楚楚的频繁出入各种经纪公司，法律事务所，或者广告公司。他已经见惯了各种演员模特，他们中的一些人漂亮得仿佛不应该存在于这个世界上。而到了晚上他扯掉领带脱掉正装外套，钻进那些外表毫不起眼的会员制俱乐部或是地下酒吧，在这些地方他又能做回那个在俄亥俄乡下的gay bar呼风唤雨的公主殿下。那些漂亮得不像真人的男孩在这里等着他，他们疯狂的迷恋他，尽管他恶毒，危险，处处留情又绝不动情。  
但他好歹有所成长，他对于递到嘴边的各种饮料谨慎小心，没再喝到人事不省，当然也没再让自己随随便便落入那些桃色陷阱。  
他明白自己要什么，要多少，他懂得适可而止。  
是的，他对这样的自己十分满意。

“嗬，我得说你长大了。”看到那张跟自己长得一模一样，写满春风得意的脸从那辆银灰色的双门跑车里钻出来的时候，Barry忍不住有点儿泛酸。超级英雄又怎样，他可从来没机会摸一摸这种富二代专属的交通工具——当然，他也用不着。  
“我就知道那是你。”Sebastian摘下墨镜挂在T恤的领口上，抬了抬一边的眉毛，并没显得太大惊小怪。  
一小时前他从那间摄影棚出来的时候他觉得自己可能看到了那个高中时代见过的红衣人，虽然那只是一团带着金色电光的模糊的影子，迅速消失在另一栋建筑物后面。他见过Barry有多快，他猜想可能是他又回来了。  
“所以你又迷路了？Allen先生？”他懒洋洋的问。Barry戴着黑框眼镜，穿着连帽衫和帆布鞋，现在他们俩站在一起倒显得是他比较成熟了。  
“不，我这次是特意来看看你的。”Barry眨了眨眼。“记得我警告过你吗？我担心你会忽略那个——你看起来就是那种不拿别人的话当回事儿的人。”  
“你挺了解我啊，另一个世界的我。”Sebastian耸了耸肩。“好吧，感谢关怀，如你所见我现在好得很，你可以回去了。”  
“你并不关心我看到了什么对吧？”Barry抬起手挠了挠头，撇起了一边嘴角。  
“呃，是你说不能告诉我的。”  
“我想它应该已经发生过了，或者是你听了我的劝告没让它发生。总而言之那应该是过去式了。”  
“所以你即便告诉我还有意义吗？”  
“……你就不能好好跟人说话对吧。” Barry叹了口气。“但确实也没什么大不了的。随它去吧。”

这时他好像想起了什么。  
“说起来你是不是还有个兼职？”Barry突然笑得一脸促狭。“我刚才上网google了一下你。”  
“你没看到我的裸照吧，顺带一提那是P的，我得罪过很多人。”Sebastian丝毫不以为耻的笑眯眯的说。  
Barry翻了下眼珠。“不，我没点开那些裸照，我洗澡的时候照照镜子就够了。我是说，你似乎还在写专栏？著名的毒舌乐评人？”  
“我并不毒舌。”Sebastian有点儿不耐烦的回答。“我只是标准够高而且足够客观。”  
“随便你怎么说。”Barry撇撇嘴。“我是说，那你不写写你那个好朋友的事儿吗？他叫什么来着？Hunter？”

Sebastian的心脏停顿了一秒钟。他突然觉得周围的空气一瞬间被抽空了。他屏住呼吸盯着Barry那张跟自己完全一样，却又显得温和无害的脸，直到大脑因为缺氧开始用眩晕提醒他赶紧张开嘴大口呼吸。  
“你刚才说什么？”他估计自己的脸色大概足够难看，因为Barry现在正用同情的目光看着他了。  
“你不知道？我猜你们高中毕业后不怎么联系？”Barry的语速很快，但Sebastian现在只恨他不能迅速切入主题。“我回来的时候先去了上次遇到你们的地方，那个利马镇？顺便说那地方跟六年前相比根本毫无变化——我去了那家酒吧，现在它已经不是gay bar了。然后我遇到了那个Hunter，是他告诉我去哪里能找到你的。”  
“Hunter？Hunter Clarington？他在俄亥俄？利马？”Sebastian简直是在当街咆哮了，他不是不明白自己的愤怒从何而来。

他本来有百分之百的把握掰弯他，把他留在自己身边。他们可以拥有一段最棒的关系，爽到爆炸的性爱，势均力敌的你来我往。  
他本来想跟他拥有这一切。  
所以他放弃了那个也许可以算是真正意义上的初恋，就得到这么个结果？  
那个自大狂，八岁就打定主意要去常青藤学经济的学霸，最终没去华尔街呼风唤雨，而是回到了那个鸟不拉屎的乡下？！  
操！！  
Sebastian很想随便拉住一个路人打上一架来宣泄一下他此时的愤怒。但好赖他还存留了一线理智，以及他那个性格温和且有超能力的二重身还在他身边可以随时阻止他发疯。  
“我说错什么了吗？”Barry紧张的问，他看上去可怜巴巴的。“我只想告诉你我在那儿听他唱歌来着，他唱得真不错，你应该写写他。”  
-他当然唱得不错，他可是林莺的团长，取代了老子的地位才坐稳的团长。但……  
Sebastian的眼前不知为什么又浮出了那张带着不可一世的笑容的脸，他嘴角的痣，懒洋洋的眼神，还有好像随时会把衬衫撑破的胸肌……  
他闭上了眼睛，喉结上下滚动了一会儿，然后睁开眼睛叹了一口气。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”他看着一脸惊愕的Barry Allen，态度突然诚恳起来。“现在我要去忙自己的事了，我想你也该回去了？”  
Barry点了点头。他确实没有继续留在这里的理由了，他已经确认了这个平行世界里的自己好好的活着，充实，满足，虽然看起来不太快乐。  
但那毕竟不是他能干涉的。

“再见，Sebastian。”  
那道金色的闪电映在Sebastian那对灰绿色的眼珠里，他的头发软塌塌的被带起的风吹乱了，然后他不以为意的伸手随便捋了一把。  
好吧，现在他已经为自己下一期的专栏拟定好了标题:《Somebody That I Used To Know》。

 

0  
回到俄亥俄州之前他给家里打了个电话。  
“哦，你要回家吃晚饭吗？可我和你爸都不在，我可以吩咐厨子给你做点儿。”他母亲在电话里轻快的说。  
还是一如既往的不负责任，不过也无所谓，他已经不是中学生了，他能对自己负责。  
“我是出差。”Sebastian懒洋洋的说了个谎。倒也不算完全说谎，毕竟他的确打算为此写篇专栏稿件。某种意义上讲，这趟回乡之旅也算是因公出差了。  
“那你会住宾馆？”  
“如果你不希望我回家打扰你们无聊的退休生活的话。”他捏着腔说。他母亲毫无芥蒂的大笑起来。

他早已与父母和解，或者说他自己在心里默默的做出了那些让步。  
他父亲只是有些古板，但他从未真正因为他是同性恋这件事做出过任何令他痛苦和难堪的事。正相反，这些年他甚至一直致力于在州内推行同性恋婚姻合法化的提案。  
他一直知道这些，只是从未有机会真正表达感受。

“说真的，亲爱的。”他母亲的声音在电话那头显得格外年轻。“我们从未见过你带任何男孩回家，难道你连个恋爱也没谈过吗？”  
“呃，我是个成年人，谈恋爱不需要跟爹地妈咪汇报吧。”  
“我只是希望你明白我和你爸都希望你能找个对的人，你在加州，加州已经能合法结婚了对吧？”  
“妈，我才刚大学毕业，你难道以为我会一毕业就结婚吗？”  
“至少让我看到希望，Sebastian，你以为我不知道自己的儿子在过哪种日子吗？”  
“好日子，妈。好日子。”

他挂掉了电话，如释重负的出了口气。然后迅速订好了机票酒店。  
他上好闹钟爬上床，那天夜里他睡得格外香甜。

回到利马镇的那一刻他五味杂陈。他曾如此嫌弃这个穷乡僻壤，周围的每个人仿佛都跟他格格不入。他从未遇到旗鼓相当的对手，直到那个直男一脸得瑟的出现在道尔顿。  
是的，那个直男。  
Sebastian把行李扔在酒店，在街上闲逛了一会儿等着天黑。他去Lima Beans喝了杯咖啡，照例让咖啡师给他加了一个shot的干邑。但说实话，那没有他印象里的那么好喝。  
Barry Allen说得对，跟六年前比起来，这里什么都没变。除了Scandals。  
那个曾经灯红酒绿，浸透了酒精和欲望，消磨了他大把青春和荷尔蒙的gay bar，现在装潢得清淡简单，甚至还挺有品。  
他走进去的时候里面人不多，走到吧台前的时候他愣了一下，然后里面的酒保抬起下巴笑了出来。  
“喔，这我可没想到，看看是谁来了。”他从柜子里掏出一只玻璃杯，倒上了大半杯苦艾酒。“无论何时能见到公主总是很高兴，这一杯算我的。”  
Sebastian也很高兴在这个如今挤满了异性恋的酒吧里还能见到一张熟悉且并不讨厌的脸。他举起杯子抿了一小口，正打算开口打听点儿八卦——

灯光忽然变暗了。  
这时他才注意到过去是舞池的地方现在架起了一个小小的舞台。上面简单的放着一张高脚凳和一个立麦。一个人拎着把吉他走上台，在凳子上坐下了。  
他不知道Hunter还会弹吉他。  
他坐在吧台边，那杯苦艾酒让他恰到好处的身体发热，脑袋飘飘然。他盯着那个穿着土了吧唧的格子衬衫的Hunter把吉他背带挎好，拨弄了几下，然后调整了一下麦克风的高度。  
他的发色好像变深了一点儿，下巴上有点儿没刮干净的胡子茬。他的五官没变，跟他记忆中的一样英挺俊美，但他也说不清，他觉得那个他熟悉的Hunter Clarington身上的某种特质已经荡然无存。  
这个念头让他喉咙发紧。

“晚上好。”那个浑厚的男声在酒吧并不宽敞的空间里响起来。“很遗憾你们还没被我从这个酒吧撵走。”  
酒吧里响起来零零星星的笑声，Sebastian则皱起了眉头。  
“我想我今天还是要先唱这首你们大概已经听腻味了的歌。”台上的男人继续轻柔的说。“我得把它献给一个朋友。”  
Sebastian捏着酒杯的手指关节用力得泛了白。呵，一个朋友。  
“那是个非常混帐的朋友，你们能想到的坏事他都勇于尝试。但我要说他从不畏惧世俗，也敢于活在当下。”那缕让高中时代的Sebastian迷恋得头晕的坏笑在Hunter的嘴角停留了几秒钟。“他是一段我珍视的回忆，他还是我最美丽的那个朋友。”

哦，老天爷。  
Sebastian闭上了眼，他的耳朵发着烫，他得拼命抿紧嘴唇。  
那个变得心思细腻的王八蛋，那个现在说起情话如此肉麻的Hunter，那个绝对已经被他掰弯了的傻逼。  
他弹着吉他，唱着那首他偷偷喜欢过的，总在浴室里哼唱的安静的情歌，眉眼和声音里都是快溢出来的温柔，他真的整个人都变了。

“I know that I should be brave  
Even pretty can be seen by the blind  
I know that I cannot wait  
Until the day we finally learn how to find each other  
Redefining open minds 

And if you ask me  
The feeling that I'm feeling is overjoyed  
And it's golden, it goes to show then  
The ending of this song should be left alone  
And so on 'cause the way it unfolds is yet to be told.”

他能合着那个调子一起唱出每一句歌词，他怎么会忘呢？  
那些话，他藏了很久，足够久。久到他几乎已经忘记怎么说出来了。  
他举起杯子一饮而尽，在那首歌唱完之前走出了酒吧。

 

0  
那天夜里Sebastian失眠了。  
两三点钟的时候他沮丧的从床上爬起来打开了笔记本电脑，试图写点儿什么。  
那些平日里源源不绝的暗喻和揶揄此刻仿佛被什么东西堵住了出口。他坐在电脑前，手指在键盘上神经质的摩挲了一会儿，然后决定再去喝一杯。  
他给自己倒了大半杯红酒，然后决定刷一刷自己好久没仔细看过的社交账号。

Sebastian Smythe也算是个不大不小的网络名人了。他的刻薄与直率在网络时代的滤镜下显得真实可爱，而且他确实总能戳到痛处。再加上他那副花花公子标配的出色外表，他吸引到的拥趸比他的恶毒言辞树立的敌人还要更多。  
他打开他的Instagram账户，对着那杯红酒拍了张照片，加了滤镜配上毫无意义的“Zzzzzz”发了出去。尽管是深更半夜他也很快收到了一大堆的点赞和无脑评论，他毫不在意的划过那些提示，已经打算关掉app去上个厕所就接着去睡了。  
这时他的目光停留在了一个不起眼的头像上。那个账号叫HCla21，平淡无奇却又引人联想。重要的是他的头像，那只白色的波斯猫……看上去太眼熟了。  
他点开了那个账号，里面没几张照片，要么是街景美食，要么就是那只绿眼睛的波斯猫各种角度的特写。  
然后他又退了出来，盯着那条留言陷入了沉思。  
“睡不着吗，我的‘漂亮朋友’？”

Hunter一直在关注他……他给他的每张照片都点过赞，时不时的发表没营养的评论，他只是淹没在了大批的follower中间没引起他的特别注意。  
很好，他的确是个偷窥狂。  
“是的，我想大概是被今天晚上听到的驴叫一样可怕的演唱惊吓到了。”他脑子发热的回了那条评论。  
“没那么糟，承认吧，真的没那么糟。”几乎在他评论发出去的下一秒，他又收到了回复。  
“你无法想象我的耳朵遭受了怎样的伤害。”他还是保持着嘴硬的态度，管他呢。  
“好吧，为了表示歉意，我可以请你吃个夜宵。”

Sebastian没有再立刻回复。他盯着发亮的屏幕，手指在桌面上有节奏的敲击着，他不知道自己在害怕什么。  
接下来他的手机响了，未知号码。大半夜的真的怪渗人的。  
他犹豫着让它响了一会儿没接，铃声停下来的时候他仿佛松了一口气，随即又感到一阵失落。一分钟以后手机再次铃声大作，这一次他很快的接了电话。  
“嘿。”那个慵懒的男声隔着电话轻轻搔着他的鼓膜。他的心跳加快了。  
“什么。”他努力显出无所谓的样子，干巴巴的回应道。“我需要问你是怎么弄到我的手机号码的吗？跟踪狂？”  
“我问了Nick。所以你确实没睡着。要接受我的道歉吗，刻薄鬼？”Hunter的声音听起来带着笑意。  
“我在减脂，不过谢谢你的好意。”他继续用毫无起伏的声音说。“我想提醒你我那并不叫刻薄，只是——”  
“只是你有你的标准，而且不会为我降低？”Hunter打断了他，然后发出一阵恼人的大笑。

就在那一刻Sebastian忽然觉得一切熟悉的感觉都回来了。  
那些针锋相对的挖苦，那些势均力敌的对峙，那些隔靴搔痒的挑逗，以及他们之间始终存在，又始终被无视的相互吸引。  
Hunter始终是他的那根软肋，他的标准从未为他而降低，因为没有那个必要。  
Hunter Clarington是唯一越过了他那套离谱的标准的人。所以他还在等什么？他还需要说些什么吗？

“你会请我喝一杯像样的吗？”隔了一会儿他突然问。“酒店里的红酒尝起来像屎一样。”  
“你想喝什么都行，只要你别在那个恶毒的专栏里骂我唱歌像驴叫。老天爷，我也没指望靠这个谋生，你真的太贱了。”  
“别找借口，Hunter，你对自己的要求松懈了。” Sebastian一面站起来拉开衣柜拿了件外套一面惬意的勾起了嘴角。“你知道在哪儿能找到我，偷窥狂直男。”  
“我是光明正大的follow你的，而且你真的确定要继续叫我直男？”

Sebastian拉开门爽朗的笑了出来。  
这个夜晚还很长，他还有大把的时间去确认这件事。

 

0  
他们在那家酒吧开了瓶05年的拉图，聊了整晚。

“所以你为了躲开我特地转了学，却还是无可救药的成为了一个基佬？”喝到一半的时候带着微微醉意的Sebastian不无鄙夷的问。  
“你不需要把这说得这么轻松。”Hunter皱了皱眉头，沉默了一会儿。“接受这些对一个坚信自己十八年的直男并不容易。”

那当然不容易。  
Hunter甚至在SAT考砸了他最拿手的数学，险些与哥伦比亚擦肩而过。好在他的论文令人印象深刻，推荐信也足够有分量。  
他如愿以偿的去了纽约，上大学第一件事就是交了个女朋友，一个前啦啦队长，有一半拉美血统，风情万种又言辞刻薄的黑发姑娘。  
“我确实被她吸引，刚开始的时候一切也都异常完美，我以为我已经得救了。”Hunter端着酒杯歪着头继续着回忆，Sebastian却颇有几分不悦的打断了他。  
“得救，哈。”他发出一声嗤笑。“我以为自己是在成全一个不知所措的小直男。”  
“我明白，Seb，我明白。”Hunter回过神温柔的补充道。“但这个不知所措的直男仍然需要时间去搞清楚自己到底发生了什么。”

那个女朋友在升入大二的时候甩了Hunter，他试图挽救但没有成功。  
“别以为我看不出来，你的心根本不在我这儿。”黑发姑娘恶狠狠的说。“还有我希望你能记住我对你的评价，你是个阳痿的傻逼。”  
他当然明白自己的心在哪儿。  
他甚至不得不承认他被这女孩吸引的理由再明显不过了，她让他想到Sebastian。  
“那是我在大学期间最糟糕的一段时光，那个学期我挂了好几门课，差点儿留级。”Hunter心有余悸的抿了一口红酒，放下了杯子。“我逃课，酗酒，找人打架，在学校的墙上涂鸦……你无法想象我干了多少糊涂事儿。”  
“我能想象，Hunter，你说的这些在我的字典里被定义为‘平凡的大学生活’。”Sebastian言辞间毫不留情，但他越过桌面把自己的手覆在了Hunter的手上。“很高兴你至少来过我的世界了。”  
Hunter抬起眼皮盯着Sebastian那张表情不太自然的脸，然后他清了清嗓子。  
“总之，我最终振作起来了。那花了些时间，但我决定去寻求帮助。”  
他明智的去做了心理咨询，那个跟他妈年纪差不多大的咨询师对他帮助很大。  
“你首先需要跟自己和解。”她对他说。“你得明白无论你做什么选择影响到的也不过是你的一小部分人生。你还年轻，孩子，去活出个样子。”

于是他首先联系了Nick，从后者那儿得到了Sebastian一切的社交信息。他本想试着主动联系，但最终决定先观察一阵再行动。  
“我得为自己辩护。”Hunter举起了双手。“并不是我太懦弱怕被你拒绝或是怎么着，但从你表现出来的推断，你他妈过得比高中还淫乱，也更爽。”  
他不想打扰那些，很明显Sebastian正在实践自己的人生格言，并且他也成熟了些，没再惹出中学时那样的乱子。  
“我很高兴你学会了保护自己，公主。”Hunter举起酒杯做出致意的样子，但Sebastian眨了眨眼没有答话。  
“我想在真的去找你以前，我得先弄明白自己到底想要什么。所以我也尝试着交往了几个男朋友。”Hunter耸了耸肩继续说。“你无法想象我的前女友对这件事的反应有多大，她在宿舍楼门口把我喷得像坨狗屎。”他因为这个回忆涨红了脸。“但我想这无法改变我对自己的认识。”  
他顿了顿，眼睛直勾勾的盯着Sebastian的脸，像要在上面盯出来一个洞：“我喜欢男人，尤其喜欢你。”  
Sebastian几乎被红酒呛到了。他的耳朵变得通红，然后他尴尬的放下酒杯拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
“我不知道该说什么，Hunt。”他用一只手盖住了自己的眼睛和大半张脸。“我……”  
“不，你不需要说什么，Seb。”Hunter轻柔的笑起来。“我过去已经听得够多了。我希望你知道，我也有过‘恨你，他妈的恨你’的那个阶段。谁都傻逼过，对吗？”  
“不，Hunt，你是最大的那个傻逼。”Sebastian那只遮住脸的手滑落下来，露出一个无奈的微笑。“我真的……输给你了……”  
Hunter没有等他说完，他慢慢撑起上半身凑过去，吻了他的嘴。

那个吻温柔而细致，Sebastian让自己的舌尖描摹了一遍Hunter的唇形，然后轻轻的吮吸了他的下唇。比起过去他们经历过的那些充满欲望的吻，现在这个让他感觉自己被确实的珍视着。这令他几乎心脏抽痛起来。  
“你知道，你进步很大。”他们分开嘴唇以后Sebastian唇角上翘着评论道。  
“谢谢夸奖，我这些年一直勤于练习。”Hunter笑得十分下贱，并且成功赢得了Sebastian的一个白眼。  
“不敢想象我都错过了些什么。”Sebastian撑住自己尖削的下巴慵懒的说。  
“那么今晚你会为我吹一个吗宝贝？”Hunter撅起嘴唇吹出那个他们都十分熟悉的调子，然后露出牙齿笑得十分邪恶。  
“滚蛋。”Sebastian的耳朵瞬间变红了。“别得寸进尺，Hunt。”  
但他们仍然继续了那个吻。Hunter把Sebastian后脑勺上的头发揉得乱七八糟，然后他们甚至倚在吧台边亲热了一会儿。

“所以我忘了问你。你他妈到底为什么会沦落在这个鬼地方卖唱的？”在那以后Sebastian突然回过神来想起了什么似的问。毕竟他为此大发了一顿脾气不是吗。  
“我在给自己放假。”Hunter简短的回答。  
他毕业以后的确进入了华尔街，这里有许多他的学长和前辈，太多他仰慕的风云人物。他很快融入他们中间，在他们身边有样学样的呼风唤雨。他本应享受这个。  
“然后我搞垮了一间公司，让好几百人失了业，我猜想他们中间也许有人因此妻离子散之类的。”Hunter皱着眉头试图解释。“并不是我脆弱到难以承受这些想象，但我的人生计划里没有包含这个，我得停下来想想。”  
他过了一段艰难的日子，好几次他想开口辞职，但又担忧自己的前程，事业，人生规划。他挣扎得很厉害，失眠，轻度抑郁，每天都得吃很多药，他很不快乐。  
“然后我上网看你过得如何，发现你还是老样子。”Hunter撇了撇嘴。“我忽然想到高中的时候你似乎也非常不快乐，但那会儿你说过，何不多消遣两年。”  
一直以来他的人生规划得太过完美和紧密，他习惯于按部就班，但偶尔像Sebastian那样活得尽兴似乎也不坏。  
“我要纠正一点，我并没有卖唱，这也不算是沦落。”过了半晌他说。“我没那么自恋觉得自己可以以此为生，这只是个消遣。”  
Sebastian没有答话，他伸出手去轻轻摸了摸Hunter的脸颊，像是在安慰他。  
“我会替你的新营生说很多好话的。”沉默了一会儿他带着笑意开了腔。“也许你可以考虑以此为生了。”  
“谢谢。”Hunter凑近了一点儿，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光。“我是说真的，Seb，谢谢。”

 

0  
他们在接下来的几天里继续着叙旧，也尝试了些新的东西。  
Sebastian不想承认Hunter的表现令他对错过的这些年倍感悔恨。他甚至无法克制的想到Hunter大概真的在许多人身上勤学苦练了那些招术，这令他嫉妒，这还是他人生中头一次有这样的念头。  
“我真的很高兴那个‘超快版本的你’回来了。”那天早上Hunter在完成了他的“清晨一炮”以后把Sebastian搂在胸前突然这么说。“他看上去是个乖孩子，而且真的很关心你，尽管你表现得如此混球。”  
“得了吧，别告诉我你喜欢那个类型的。除了他那张帅脸。”Sebastian扯开Hunter的手臂挪到自己的枕头上，佯装恼怒的回应。  
“如果不是他我们也不会再联系上，不是吗？”Hunter欲求不满的又贴了过来，他身上都是汗，Sebastian挂着嫌恶的表情想推开他但是失败了。  
“也许是吧，现在别让我为这个决定后悔。”他的脑子里闪过Barry那双跟自己一样的灰绿色眼珠里羞涩而担忧的神色，忽然有点儿在意。“嘿，你不会刚好知道他那时候都看见了什么吧？”  
“他还是没告诉你吗？”Hunter发出来短促而响亮的大笑。“哦，老天爷。”

“你不会相信的。”Barry Allen挺翘的鼻尖微微皱起。“我看到他跳上了一张桌子又哭又笑，尖叫，还唱歌——全裸着。”  
Hunter撇了撇嘴。“所以他也许是喝多了，我相信他在大学里一定干过这事儿，没什么大惊小怪的。”  
“哦，好吧，我的确不确定那发生在什么时候。”Barry叹了口气。“我们有一张……娃娃脸，他又没穿衣服……所以……”  
“所以你放心吧，他不会因此怎么样的，Sebastian就是那一类人，当然也许对你来说难以消化……”Hunter看着Barry可怜兮兮的表情表示同情。  
“哦，但现在被你这么一说，我觉得也许他是在庆祝什么。”他忽然露出恍然的表情。“他一直在秀自己的无名指，那上面好像有个戒指。”  
“喔，……这真的难以想象。我以为他这辈子不会想要跟谁定下来。”  
“是啊，而且那戒指还是绿的。跟我妈留给我的那枚很不一样。你们这个世界难道不流行拿钻石求婚吗？”

Hunter差点儿就没控制住自己。  
一枚镶着祖母绿的订婚戒指，十分罕见，也不符合常规。  
但他十分确定那枚戒指现在正戴在他妈，也就是现任的Clarington太太手上。  
他没有超能力，无法穿越时空去亲自看看未来是否还按着计划发生，那枚像Sebastian的眼珠子一样绿得沁人心脾的戒指是否如约戴上了那个傻逼的无名指。此刻的他也并未对自己或者那个处处留情的小婊子，或是他们俩之间的这份暂且称之为“爱”的感情怀有百分之百的信心。他们还有一大堆的问题要面对和解决：异地恋能行吗？Sebastian是否愿意为他安定下来？又或者他是否还会回到金融界？他们是否能拥有一段稳定的感情和有保障的生活？  
他们的爱是否能战胜这些麻烦事儿，他不知道。  
但就像那首他为Sebastian勤学苦练的歌里唱的：“这感觉美丽而永恒，但这首歌我就写到这里——这故事尚未有结局”。  
是啊，尚未结局。那就写下去吧。

“我不知道Seb，我也不知道他看见了什么。”他深吸一口气撒了个谎，然后俯下去再一次吻住了Sebastian那张打开了一半想拿脏话骂他的嘴。  
至少他拥有这一刻。

-fin-


End file.
